


Lance's Kinky Adventures

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BOM Keith, Begging, Biting, Cages, Choking, Claiming, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent is Sexy, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Figging, Flogging, Food Play, Food Sex, Fucking Machine, Galra AU, Galra Keith, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitute AU, Public Sex, Sex Cage, Sex Slave AU, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Shiro, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Well fucked, bdsm club, breath play, dom shiro, fucked daze, sacrifice lance, sex in the lion's cockpit, sex slave lance, specific tags in each chapter, sub lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Lance's adventures with different partners and different kinksSome chapters are connected while some are not. I'll let you know which ones are in the notes at the start.





	1. Oral Sex [Hunk & Keith & Shiro]

Pairing: Shiro/Lance/Keith/Hunk

Tags: oral sex, blow job, cum shot, bukkake, facial, shower sex, deep-throating, cock slut Lance, cum slut Lance

~~/~~

“Man what a work out!” Hunk stretched his arms above his head as he and Keith headed towards the communal showers that were just off of the training deck. They had spotted Lance and Shiro heading in there maybe half an hour ago so they figured that the showers would be empty by now.

“Uhh…” Keith froze in the doorway of the showers when a low groan caught his ears and Hunk peered over Keith’s shoulders. The two shuffled in silently, drawn in by the almost pornographic moan and lewd almost slurping noises.

“Oh!” Hunk squeaked unable to stop himself when he and Keith came into eyesight of the source of the noise and Keith dug his teeth into his tongue to stop himself from making any noises.

Shiro was naked and leaning against the shower wall under the spray of water from the showerhead above him. His metal arm was digging into the tiles on the wall while his flesh hand was curled tightly in Lance’s wet brown hair. Lance was on his knees in front of Shiro, directly under the fall of the water and his hands were curled around Shiro’s corded thighs and his head was bobbing as he swallowed around Shiro’s cock.

“Keith, Hunk,” Shiro said sounding hazy as he looked at the two who had walked in on them, but he was still using his hand in Lance’s hair to guide the Blue Paladin up and down on his length without pause. Lance made a noise around Shiro’s cock but didn’t stop his ministrations on the Black Paladin’s cock.

“Uh, are you two, uh, oh.” Hunk stammered out as he clutched at the towel that he had wrapped around his waist already, he and Keith had changed out of their uniforms before heading to shower.

“Let them join Shiro, it’ll be good team bonding,” Lance spoke, voice rough as he looked up at Shiro from his knees, allowing the older man’s cock to rest against his cheek lewdly.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked calmly, petting Lance’s hair as he kept his eyes locked on Keith and Hunk.

“I’m sure, I mean if you two want to that is.” Lance turned his head enough to smirk at Keith and Hunk. His eyes were dark and lips were swelling up from extended use, he winked at them before turning back to Shiro’s cock, sliding it back in between his lips with a moan.

“Come here,” Shiro extended his metal hand in invitation. A tense moment passed before Keith dropped his towel from around his waist, cock already half erect and he stepped into the shower area, kissing the corner of Shiro’s mouth as he added his fingers to Lance’s hair. Hunk huffed unable to stop himself from pulling his own towel off his waist and he stepped up to Shiro and Lance’s free side.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed around Shiro’s cock as he sucked hard at the tip as he lifted his hands from Shiro’s thighs and with practiced ease curled his fingers around Keith and Hunk’s cock. Keith made a choking noise while Hunk outright moaned as Lance began to pump their cock that were quickly filling up to their full sizes in Lance’s tight grip.

Lance let Shiro’s cock slip from between his lips and he slowly blinked up at the three Paladins that were above him and languidly licked his lips as he kept stroking Keith and Hunk.

“So who wants to go first?” Lance asked sounding far too innocent for the situation making Shiro chuckle like he had heard this tone many times before.

Keith made the choice for them; using his grip in Lance’s hair he turned Lance’s head towards his cock and nudged the tip at Lance’s lips. Lance parted his lips wide and moaned as Keith thrust into his mouth. Lance twisted his tongue and sucked at the right moments, but he mainly relaxed his jaw and closed his eyes as he allowed Keith to fuck his mouth. He had moved his now free hand to palm at and tease Shiro’s dripping cock so he didn’t get soft during the in between.

“Finally, found a good way to shut you up,” Keith grunted as he thrust his cock in and out of Lance’s velvety soft mouth, those pillow lips spread sinfully wide around his girth.

Shiro just chuckled as he draped his metal arm around Keith’s waist and stroked Lance’s hair, which contrasted to Keith’s tight grip. Hunk was watching Keith fuck Lance’s mouth with his own mouth open and cock aching in Lance’s grip. He never had seen something so hot, it was almost on the same level as seeing Lance sucking Shiro off only a few moments ago and he couldn’t wait to see what Lance would look like with Hunk’s cock in his mouth next.

Lance felt the water of the shower wash away the drool that was starting to drip down his chin. Lance repressed his gag reflex as Keith’s cock bumped against the back of his throat with each long thrust Keith gave into his mouth. His jaw was beginning to ache a bit but he felt like he was heaven as his mind emptied of everything but the sensations of Keith’s cock in his mouth and the other’s cocks in his hands.

Keith pulled out of Lance’s mouth completely with a shuddering gasp, a hand quickly wrapping around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. He looked at Shiro who had gripped his hip in warning and he couldn’t help but obey the silent order.

“Lance, are you ready for Hunk now?” Shiro asked, tipping Lance’s face upwards. This allowed the water to wash off the remaining drool from Lance’s very used looking lips and chin.

“Totally,” Lance sounded drunk and voice slightly raspy but it didn’t stop him from using his hold on Hunk’s cock to bring it up to his lips. While Keith was a decent size and length and Shiro was long, Hunk was the thickest and Lance knew he would be feeling the ache in his mouth for days afterward.

Hunk gave a weak moan as his hand flew to the last bit of Lance’s hair that didn’t have fingers curled in it and hung on for all he was worth. Lance’s mouth was hot and wet and sinful and everything Hunk had ever imagined and more. Unlike Keith, Hunk let Lance take him at his own pace and that was a good call.

Lance slowly took inch by inch of Hunk’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and opening his throat up bit by bit until he exhaled sharply when his nose brushed against Hunk’s pubic hair and the Yellow Paladin’s balls brushed against his chin. Drool was dribbling down Lance’s chin constantly now and his eyes stung, but Lance kept his breathing even and he sucked and swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth. He could feel it sitting heavy on his tongue and throb inside of his mouth, pre-cum seeping down his throat easily.

Lance had to release his hold on Shiro and Keith’s cock and he clung to Hunk’s thighs like had been with Shiro before. He shifted his knees wider for better balance and slowly pulled off of Hunk’s cock until the tip was left in between his lips. He looked up at Hunk and waited until their eyes connected before he let Hunk’s cock sink back into his mouth completely. Hunk made a noise like he had been punched as he watched Lance do this over and over, all the while their eyes locked together.

“Lance, I’m so close.” Hunk warned, his balls were tightening up and his stomach coiling up. Lance pulled off of his cock at these words with a wet pop and he sat back on his knees, head tilted up to look at all three of the other Paladins with hazy and blown wide eyes. Shiro shut off the water and goosebumps erupted on all their skin at the sudden lack of warmth but their lust was still hot in their veins.

“He likes it when we finish on his face,” Shiro said aloud as he began to pump his cock, making sure it was aimed directly at Lance’s face.

Keith made a wounded noise in the back of his throat as he pointed his cock towards Lance’s face and roughly jerked himself off. Hunk felt his mouth go dry and he quickly did the same, grunting as he stroked himself hard and fast.

Lance closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide before moaning happily when the first stream of hot cum landed on his cheek. He quickly wrapped his right hand around his own aching erection and as more cum painted his face, over his closed eyes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and even in his open mouth he worked himself over.

Lance moaned as his orgasm rocked through him like a wave and his own cum landed hotly against his stomach and covered his fingers. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to make sure no cum got in his eyes and he looked up at the exhausted but awed and pleased faces of Shiro, Hunk, and Keith and Lance felt amazing. Like he was flying and feeling the ache in his jaw and their cum on his face and neck only heightened it.

“So,” Lance said slowly, licking his lips free of cum as he spoke making the three give low groans of arousal.

“New after training routine?”


	2. Begging [Shiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Begging  
> Pairing: Lance/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Begging, Dom/sub, Dom Shiro, sub Lance, orgasm control, sex toy, vibrator, anal sex, dirty talk, cock slut Lance, big dicked Shiro

Lance twisted his fingers and toes into the fabric of Shiro’s bed, his chest heaving with every gasp of air the Blue Paladin took. His hips rotated up in the air, whining at the lack of friction on his dripping cock. 

“Shiro, please,” Lance whimpered as he tossed his head to the side to where Shiro was sitting at the desk in his room, scrolling through a datapad. 

“You know what I want to hear Lance,” Shiro replied without even looking up from the pad he was reading and Lance swallowed a moan as the buzzing vibrator that was buried inside of him shifted to rest against his prostate. 

Lance let out a cry as his cock throbbed as he desperately humped the air and spread his legs wider while digging his feet into the mattress. 

“That looks a bit painful, if only you had my permission to come.” Shiro did look up at the cry and his voice took on one of pity when he spotted Lance’s cock, erect and dripping pre-cum steadily. 

“Shiro,” Lance whined and reached towards the Black Paladin. Shiro seemed to cave and set his pad down before lacing their fingers together and sat on the side of the bed. Eyes raking over Lance’s flushed form that was sprawled out on his bed languidly. 

“Use your words, Lance, you usually don’t seem to find an issue with finding the right words,” Shiro said teasingly as he slowly kissed each of Lance’s fingers that were locked with his own. 

“Shiro, please I want you… I want you inside of me, I want to come on your cock.” Lance begged, pupils were blown wide and cheeks flushed a dark red as his hips lifted up into the air again as the vibrator brushed over his prostate again. 

“So the vibrator I gave you isn’t enough?” Shiro smirked as he reached down with his metal hand and pressed at the base of the toy, causing Lance to keen and rock back against the new pressure. 

“N-No, I can’t come like this. I need to come on your cock Shiro, please, please fuck me.” Lance shook his head wildly as he looked up at Shiro, biting his lower lip innocently. 

“Oh Lance, you’re so pretty when you’re desperate for my cock.” Shiro chuckled fondly as he twisted the base of the vibrator before easing it out of Lance’s ass. 

“Shiro, please, I feel so empty.” Lance twisted his fingers in the bed sheets again as he planted his feet on the mattress as Shiro slotted himself between the Blue Paladin’s thighs. 

“So desperate,” Shiro repeated as he tugged his sweatpants down so they were around his thighs, just low enough to expose his own erection and full balls. Lance moaned at the sight and excitedly rocked against Shiro’s groin, rubbing his ass against the older Paladin’s cock. 

“Who would have known you would be such a cock slut, Lance.” Shiro hooked his hands under Lance’s knees and held the Cuban teen’s legs up and to the side. Lance whimpered as his cheeks burned and his cock visibly throbbed at Shiro’s words. 

“Tell me, Lance, tell me what you are and I’ll give you what you want.” Shiro insisted with a glint in his eyes as Lance took a shuddering breath.

“I-I’m a cock slut,” Lance whispered as a bead of pre-cum rolled down the shaft of his throbbing cock. Shiro leaned down to kiss Lance’s cheek knowingly before he pushed his hips forward, easily penetrating Lance’s ready and slick hole. 

Lance grasped the sheets tighter than ever as all the air in his lungs were forced out of him thanks to the power behind Shiro’s thrust. Along with the sheer length and girth of the Black Paladin’s cock spreading him open wider than the vibrator had, Lance was powerless to the orgasm that rushed over him. 

Shiro didn’t wait and began to thrust in and out of Lance’s clenching hole, but he didn’t take his eyes off the sight of Lance coming apart below him just from Shiro entering him. It wasn’t something Shiro would ever get used to and didn’t want to, he leaned down and kissed Lance’s gaping mouth as he kept up the movements of his hips. 

“You’re so tight around me Lance, you’re taking my cock so well like you always do.” Shiro praised when he finished kissing a dazed Lance and straightened up, hips still moving quickly and powerfully. 

“Shiro, oh God please!” Lance barely managed to get the words out as his arms went limp above his head and only thanks to Shiro’s grip on his legs kept them upright. Each thrust drove little gasps and mewls out of Lance as he was pushed further up the bed. 

“Your words Lance use them.” Shiro panted out, feeling his orgasm building up with each thrust into Lance’s tight, hot hole. 

“Shiro, please, fill me with your come. Come in me!” Lance begged, cheeks aflame as he writhed under Shiro’s thrusts. 

“Such a good cock slut for me,” Shiro praised and buried himself inside of Lance’s eager hole and moaned out his own release. Lance shuddered and keened as Shiro filled him with his hot cum, feeling some of it drip down his ass and thighs when Shiro pulled out of his sore ass a few moments later. 

“You did so well Lance, now do you see why it’s good when you use your words?” Shiro asked, curling Lance into his side and kissing the top of the brunet’s head. 

“I get it now,” Lance murmured, eyes closed and sleep tugging at him intently. 

“Sleep for now Lance, we’ll clean up after you get some rest,” Shiro promised as he placed a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips, smiling when Lance fell asleep against his chest with a happy smile on his own lips.


	3. Voyeurism [Lance/Shiro + Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Voyeurism  
> Pairing: Lance/Shiro + Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: voyeurism, sex in the lion cockpit, Keith watches, edging, hand job, anal sex, riding, praise kink, creampie

Keith basked in the silence of the Black Lion’s cockpit; for once it was just him and no one else. The silence was soothing but Keith’s mind kept replaying the way Lance looked in their latest conversation. Lance was flushed almost the same red as the inside of Red Lion’s cockpit and had barely said more than two words during the whole conversation, willingly let Pidge babble on about something scientific that only Hunk and Coran seemed to truly understand. 

Keith was surprised when a private call showed up on his screen coming from the Red Lion. Keith accepted it and was greeted with the sight of a flushed Lance. 

“K-Keith,” Lance managed to get out and when Keith opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, Shiro’s face appeared from over Lance’s shoulder with his chin hooking over the Paladin’s shoulder. 

“Hello Keith,” Shiro said pleasantly, eyes glinting and Keith shifted in his seat as he recognized that glint and as to why Lance was flushed was starting to make sense. 

“So you’re the reason Lance was unusually quiet,” Keith hummed in understanding as Lance ducked his head to hide his deepening blush. 

“He’s been a good boy,” Shiro agreed as he planted a kiss on the side of Lance’s neck earning a soft noise from the other Paladin. 

“Why don’t we show Keith why you’re so flushed and silent hm?” Shiro’s voice was low and sent shivers down Keith’ spine and he let out a gasp when the camera pulled back showing Keith something that made him stiffen up in his pants. 

Lance was only wearing the top half of his armor; his bare legs were sprawled wide over Shiro’s thick thighs that were planted wide. Lance’s cock was standing erect and obviously wet at the head as a bead of pre-cum rolled down his shaft. What really drew Keith’s attention was that Shiro’s cock was obviously seated deep inside of Lance thanks to the way Lance was sitting on his lap. 

“Quiznack.” Keith breathed out, feeling the front of his pants beginning to dampen. 

“Seems like Keith likes how you look right now baby, why don’t we put on a show for him?” Shiro murmured as he mouthed up and down Lance’s neck, flesh hand resting on Lance’s thigh just shy of his groin.

“Yes,” Keith did not whimper, he didn’t. 

“O-Okay, yeah.” Lance wet his lips as he made eye contact with Keith as he braced himself on the handles of the Lion. Keith made a wounded noise as he watched Lance lift himself up off of Shiro’s length. It was obscene, watching Shiro’s slick cock appear as it slipped out of Lance’s ass before Lance gave a soft cry as he impaled himself back down onto the older man’s length. 

“Quiznack.” Keith muttered as he ground the heel of his hand against the tent in the front of his pants as he watched as Lance set a steady rhythm, lifting up off of Shiro’s cock and then dropping himself back down. 

“He’s doing so well isn’t he Keith? Taking my cock like he was born to do it,” Shiro’s words made Lance shudder and mouth open in a quiet mewl. 

“He’s so good,” Keith wet his lips as he agreed and groped himself through his pants when Lance’s head lolled back against Shiro’s shoulder with a keen. 

“Shiro, please, I’ve been good right? Please let me come.” Lance’s voice was rough and now Keith knew why he hadn’t spoken much. If Keith knew Shiro, he knew that the man must have been edging Lance since they took off that morning. 

“You have been good, how about this. If you make me come, I’ll let you come.” Shiro suggested as he dragged the tip of his fingers up Lance’s hard length getting an open-mouthed moan from Lance. 

“I-I can do that,” Lance panted, head bobbing as he shifted from his place seated on Shiro’s cock. Shiro gripped Lance’s hip as a flash of teeth glinted from his mouth as he latched onto a patch of skin on Lance’s throat. 

Keith pushed his hand below the waistband of his pants and gripped himself roughly before timing his strokes to the pace that Lance was setting. Lance was openly groaning and gasping as he bounced on Shiro’s cock, he was moving faster and harder than before. Lance rolled his hips and ground down on the older man’s cock with body arching beautifully. Shiro moaned against Lance’s neck, his own hips giving little jerks upwards to meet Lance’s downward movements. 

Keith moaned under his breath as he worked himself over at the lewd sight before him. Keith dipped his fingernail into the wet slit of his own cock and came with a cry, eyes closing as his body jerked up off of the pilot seat as he soiled his pants and hand with his cum. 

“Good boy,” Shiro’s voice reached the haze Keith was in and he couldn’t tell if that was meant for him or for Lance. Keith half opened his eyes at a loud cry from Lance and Keith’s spent cock gave a weak twitch of arousal at the sight that cried him. 

Lance was now holding his legs up by his knees, showing his hole that was gaping and oozing cum as Shiro’s limp cock lay against his own thigh completely spent. Shiro had his hand around Lance’s cock and was pumping him. Lance tossed his head back and his whole body shook and quivered as Shiro dragged his orgasm out of him.

“Such a good boy,” Shiro crooned, eyes locked on Keith through the screen as he held up his cum covered fingers and Lance peered at Keith through hazy eyes. 

“So good,” Keith agreed unable to stop himself from saying the words and Lance mewled in reply as he closed his eyes, obviously worn out. 

“I’m going to be with you when we switch over next,” Shiro said in lieu of goodbye and the private call ended.

“Quiznack.” Keith whispered to himself as he looked at his own cum coated hand when he pulled it free of his pants.


	4. Breath Play [Hunk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Breath Play/Choking  
> Pairing: Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: breath play choking, BDSM, anal sex, dirty talk, praise kink, riding, rough sex, creampie

Hunk couldn’t but stare honestly it wasn’t his fault. Lance was beautiful every day but this was something else entirely. Lance was naked and straddling his lap, his head was tipped back exposing his throat to Hunk. His tanned skin was glistening with sweat and his lithe muscles flexed and rippled as he bounced himself on Hunk’s cock. 

“Hunk, Hunk,” Lance was mewling unable to form any other words than Hunk’s name. Hunk adored seeing his boyfriend like this, so lost in his pleasure that he could only speak his name. Hunk smoothed his hands up Lance’s thighs and over his hips as Hunk purposely snapped his own upward, driving himself harder into Lance. 

Lance’s fingers scrambled at Hunk’s chest for balance as he cried out sounding wrecked. Hunk dragged his gaze away from Lance’s hazy eyes and parted wide lips and found himself staring entranced by the exposed flesh of Lance’s throat. Hunk didn’t stop himself from leaning up and grazing the protruding Adam’s apple with his teeth. Lance keened and squeezed up around Hunk from where the larger man was buried inside of him. 

“Hunk,” Lance whined as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders as he rotated his hips. The action rubbed Lance’s weeping erection against Hunk’s stomach, the friction causing Lance to moan and hips stutter in their rotation. 

“Such a pretty neck,” Hunk found himself murmuring as he laid sloppy kisses over the taut skin and sucking at Lance's Adam’s apple again. Lance wiggled on his boyfriend’s lap as little gasps fell from his lips as he burned with arousal. 

“Wanna wrap my hands around it so bad,” Hunk spewed out, surprising himself with at a jolt of arousal shot through him at the mental image of his hand wrapped around Lance’s neck, pounding into him as Lance mewled and gasped for breath that only Hunk could give him. 

“Oh fuck, Hunk, please.” Lance whimpered when he felt Hunk throb inside of him. 

“Can I Lance? Can I cover your throat with my hand?” Hunk asked slowly, bringing Lance to a still on his lap and nudging Lance’s head back down so they could lock eyes.

“Yes,” Lance breathed out before moaning when Hunk carefully curled his large fingers around the column of flesh and pressed his thumb against Lance’s Adam’s apple. Lance’s eyes slipped closed as he shuddered and clenched up around Hunk’s length. 

“Perfect,” Hunk whispered in amazement as he throbbed inside of his boyfriend as he took in the sight of Lance’s throat covered by his hand almost completely. 

“Harder,” Lance forced his eyes open as the plead fell from his lips and Hunk wet his own as he slowly tightened his grip. Lance gasped for air, eyes rolling up into his head as he drove himself down onto Hunk, desperation evident in this action. 

“You look so pretty like this, riding my cock with my hand around your throat.” Hunk praised as he tightened his grip, always watching Lance, making sure he wasn’t being hurt. Lance was dizzy with pleasure, being so filled with Hunk already and now he was nearing his climax while his air supply was slowly being cut off. It was insane yet perfect, Lance rocked his hips quickly and put more force into his downward drops. 

Hunk kept his hand firm and steady around Lance’s throat but with the rest of his body, he flipped them around. Lance gave a breathy moan as he ended up flat on his back with Hunk between his legs. Hunk squeezed as he began to rough pound into Lance, whose leg weakly wrapped around his waist eagerly. 

“Hunk,” Lance gasped out, eyes closing as he tossed his arms up over his head and twisted his fingers around until he could clutch at the bed sheets and the pillow as Hunk fucked into him. 

Hunk dug his fingers in a touch harder at the same time he struck Lance’s prostate and that was all Lance knew for a moment or two as his orgasm exploded out of him.

Lance slowly opened his eyes, feeling sore and wet while gentle fingers traced his throat. Lance took a few deep, ragged breaths as he came back to his senses completely before letting his head loll to the side. Hunk was propped up on the bed next to him, looking just as wrecked as Lance felt at that moment. 

“You okay?” Hunk asked in a quiet voice as he traced what Lance was sure were blossoming bruises on his throat. 

“Yeah, it was so good,” Lance reassured Hunk, voice rough and it did hurt a bit to talk but Lance thought the trade-off was worth it. He planned on wearing Hunk’s fingerprint bruises like a badge of honor. Lance lifted his hand and laced his fingers together with Hunk’s as he shifted closer to lay his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Lance felt his cheeks heat as he felt Hunk’s seed run down his thighs out of his ass but he pushed it aside when Hunk kissed his temple and wrapped him up in his large, strong arms. 

“I love you, Lance,” Hunk murmured into Lance’s hair.

“I love you too,” Lance whispered as he tipped his head back for a proper kiss.


	5. Biting/marking/claiming [BoM-Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Biting/marking/claiming  
> BoM Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: biting, marking, claiming, rough sex, reunion sex, possessive Keith, anal fingering, anal sex, hand job

“Hey mom, do you know where Lance is? He said he was coming to the base today?” Keith caught up with his mom, eyes scanning each passing face. 

“Oh the Blue Paladin, Yes, Yes he is here. He’s in the training area.” Krolia smirked at the way Keith’s eyes widened. 

“Lance. In the Blades training area?” Keith stated and a moment later he took off. Krolia just chuckled at her son, how obvious he was. 

Keith skidded to a stop in the entranceway of the training area. His chest was heaving up and down as he stared at the sight that greeted him. 

Lance was only wearing his arm and leg armor over his black under suit, his hair was sticking up over the place and a small cut was over his right eyebrow and his smile was sharp and wild. 

He was facing off against one of the larger Blade members who looked just as worn down as Lance if not more. Lance had his untransformed Bayard in his right hand looking unbothered by the snarling Galra mere inches from him. 

Keith felt a thrill go over his body seeing Lance like this and he felt his cock twitch in interest. Lance let out an almost Galran roar as he launched himself forward, swinging his Bayard through the air. His opponent twisted like he was expecting a blast from Lances sniper rifle but was taken by surprise when instead an Altean broadsword formed instead and sent him flying to the side. Lance was soon standing over the fallen Blade member with the tip of his sword at the Garla’s throat looking deadly until the Galra uttered his surrender. 

“That was a really good fight!” Lance chirped, expression and mood flipping like a switch. He let his Bayard fade back to its normal form and into the compartment on his leg before extending his hand out to the fallen Galra. 

“You are an excellent warrior Blue Paladin.” The Galra took the offered hand and rose to his feet, towering over Lance. 

“Thank you, it was an honor to spar with you,” Lance said humbly, not noticing the way the Galra’s face took one of interest and how it was mirrored on the watching Galra. Keith, however, did notice and growled in displeasure and strode forward. 

“Lance!” Keith called out and felt smug when Lance’s face lit up and the paladin bounced towards him, the others completely are forgotten. 

“Keith! It’s about time! I thought you forgot about me!” Lance pouted before smiling when Keith pulled him close with his arm around Lance's waist. 

“I’m here now, come on let me show you around,” Keith said as he glanced at the other Blade members. Some looked away but some just bared their teeth in a silent yet an obvious challenge. 

“Sooo this is your room when you're here? It’s very you Mullet.” Lance teased playfully before letting out a surprised gasp when Keith was pushing him up against the wall, fingers loosely curled around his wrists and forehead touching. Keith titled his head and kissed Lance before and making a happy noise when Lance happily kissed back. 

“I missed you too Keith.” Lance murmured when their kiss broke, foreheads still touching. 

“Yeah,” Keith never seemed to be able to find the right words but Lance always understood him. 

“Are you going to take me to bed or are you going to take me against the wall?” Lance teased as he kissed Keith’s cheek lightly. 

“Maybe another time,” Keith grunted and Lance let out a laugh as Keith basically lifted him up and the two went tumbling down onto the bed with Keith settled on top of Lance. 

Keith took possession of Lance's mouth, this time it was dirty and biting. Lance moaned and gave as good as he got. His lips were swollen when Keith pulled away and another moan spilled from them when Keith all but attacked his throat with his lips and teeth. 

“Quiznak,” Lance breathed out as he dragged his fingers through Keith’s hair while lifting his legs up to rest on the Blade member's hips. Lance whimpered when Keith found a sensitive spot on his neck making Lance's hips jerk up, causing their groins to rub together. 

“Does this have anything to do with that spar you walked in on?” Lance panted as Keith lapped at one of the more stinging bites soothingly. 

“...No?” Keith muttered against Lance's neck before he lifted his head up when Lance tugged at his hair demandingly. 

“It so turned you on, Mullet.” Lance was wearing a cheeky grin making Keith rolled his eyes fondly. 

“A little bit, but the way those other Blade members looked at you like you were up for grabs. Like they wanted to pin you to a surface and make you theirs.” Keith felt his anger growing at the mere thought. 

“So you want to claim me? You want everyone to know who pins me down and turns me into a gasping mess?” Lances lips were slowly turning up. 

“Maybe... I know its stupid and totally dominating but I can’t help it. Mom says it a Galra thing? I don’t know,” Keith sighed as he ducked his head against Lance's throat. 

“Well... you’re damn lucky I’m really into this whole dominating Alpha thing. Come on Keith, mark me, stake your claim.” Lances voice lowered and it sent shivers over Keith’s body and his cock pressing tight against the fabric of his uniform. 

“Lance,” Keith captured Lance's mouth in a passionate kiss. Lance and Keith began to rapidly pull and tug at the others uniforms, lances came away easier as Keith had spent a good chunk of time wearing his own.

“Does this quiznaking thing have a zipper?” Lance grumbled annoyed as he tugged at Keith’s uniform. Keith chuckled, taking pity on his lover and shimmied out of his uniform while Lance did the same. 

Lance pulled Keith back into their position, bare bodies rubbing together. Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss as Keith lifted Lance's legs up higher and ground their erections together. 

“Come on Keith, it’s been so quiznaking long, I need you now,” Lance said between short kisses. 

“I know, I know.” Keith agreed as he started making a mark on Lance's jawline that would be obvious for everyone to see. Keith reached out and fumbled a bit at his side table before he found the bottle of lube. 

“Mmm, yesss.” Lance tossed his head back against the pillow as Keith pushed a slick finger into him. 

“Lance,” Keith moaned lowly as he felt the tight heat clench around his finger. He had to take a steadying breath before he began to pump his finger in and out of Lance, adding a second finger a few moments later. Lance keened in pleasure as he forced himself to relax as Keith spread and curled his fingers inside of him. 

“That’s enough, I’m ready, come on Mullet you’re killing me here,” Lance whined as he reached out for Keith again, his cock hard and already leaking with arousal. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith protested as he hooked his fingers making Lance moan wantonly. 

“You’ve been gone a while, I’m only human,” Lance admitted and Keith growled at the mental image Lance gave him. Keith slowly removed his fingers and added lube to his erection. Lance watched with eager eyes and his tongue flicking out over his lips at the sight. 

Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance again, his fingers curled around Lance's wrists again and pinned them to the bed on either side of Lance's head. Lance hooked his heels around Keith’s calves and broke their kiss to cry out Keith’s name as the other pressed into him. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes, Keith!!” Lance cried out in undiluted pleasure as his eyes rolled up into his head as Keith bottomed out fully. Keith panted against Lances marked up neck before lifting his head to take in the sight of Lance below him. 

Lance looked like he did before when he was fighting but less intense, the wildness was now pure bliss and his skin was littered in numerous marks from Keith. It made something purr deep in Keith’s chest at the sight and the sensation of Lance right around him. 

“Keith, come on, move already.” Lance simpered as he rolled his hips impatiently. Keith gave a sharp snap of his hips making Lance give a choked moan. Keith gave a feral smile and repeated the action, loving the way Lance keened and gasped below him with each thrust of his hips. 

Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s wrists and leaned over the Blue Paladin, eyes never losing contact as Keith began to pound into him. 

“Keith, Keith! Ohhh quiznak!” Lance all but screamed as he thrashed against Keith’s hold as his lowly snarling lover basically fucked him into the mattress. 

“Come for me Lance, let them all know who you belong with,” Keith ordered and Lance mewled when Keith moved one hand away from his wrist and roughly began to jerk Lance off. 

“Keith!!” Lance screamed out his release, arching violently off the bed as his cum covered Keith’s hand. Keith leaned down and added a new bite on Lance's neck before his hips stilled as he came inside of the paladin below him. 

It was like all of their strength was sapped and Keith collapsed down onto Lance. The two let out grunts at the sudden weight and shift in position. 

“Missed you too Mullet.” Lance reiterated as he admired the fingerprint bruises on his wrists as he began to stroke Keith’s dark hair. 

“I’m glad you’re here Lance,” Keith murmured against Lance collarbone, content to stay like this with Lance forever. 

And if every Blade member they came across the next day spotted the numerous marks covering Lance's skin, the slight limp and Keith at his side looking smug made them avert their eyes in respect or grin at them was just a nice side effect, after all, Lance was not quiet in the least. It just made Keith inwardly purr and tug Lance closer to his side.


	6. Prostitute AU [Coran]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Prostitute AU  
> Pairing: Lance/Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: prostitute AU, modern AU, business man Coran, prostitute Lance, hotel room sex, oral sex, blow job, anal sex, mirror sex, age difference, nothing under-aged though, Lance calls him Sir but it’s not Dom/sub

“Ah, that’s much better.” Coran sighed in relief as he rubbed at his hair with a towel as he exited the hotel bedroom.

“Relaxed now Sir?” Lance’s voice was smooth and silky as he sauntered over to the red-haired man in the fluffy hotel robe, a glass with two fingers of whiskey loosely held with his long fingers. He was naked save for the barely buttoned dress shirt that Coran had stripped from his body a little while ago. It showed off the younger man’s long, tan legs and just brushed against the bottom of his shapely ass, teasing Coran with the sight.

“Very,” Coran draped his arm around the younger man’s waist and took the offered glass of alcohol.

“I bet I can relax you even more, what do you say, Sir?” Lance crooned as he tugged at the sash on the robe, flicking his tongue over his lips seductively.

“Show me,” Coran agreed and lance pressed his lips to Coran’s cheek before grinning like a cat that had got the cream as he towed Coran over to the chair in the hotel room. Coran chuckled as he sat down on said chair as he parted his legs wide enough for Lance to drop between them.

Lance did so with practiced ease, resting his hands on Coran’s thighs, pushing the robe apart with light touches. Lance darted up to lock eyes with Coran as he lowered his head and wrapped his plump lips around the tip of the businessman’s cock. Coran gave a groan from low in his throat as his head fell against the back of the chair as his hand automatically settled on the top of Lance’s head. Lance hummed pleasantly as he moved his head forward, taking Coran further into his mouth until the head of his cock bumped against the back of his throat. Lance sucked at the hard flesh for a moment or two before letting Coran’s length slip from between his lips.

“You always feel so good in my mouth Sir,” Lance purred as his tongue glided down the underside of Coran’s erection and then back up to flick over the red-haired man’s slit. 

“Just as good as your mouth around my cock I bet,” Coran chuckled breathlessly as he petted Lance’s hair, unable to look away from the sight of the pretty boy between his legs, sinful mouth playing with his sensitive organ.

“I know something that is even better than my mouth Sir,” Lance batted his eyelashes at Coran.

“Oh, I think I know what you have in mind, go on then.” Coran felt his cock twitch against Lance’s tongue at the memory of being buried inside of Lance’s tight, hot ass. 

“Oh yes Sir,” Lance smirked as he swiped his tongue over Coran’s cock one last time before he rose to his feet and popped the few buttons free, letting the dress shirt fall to the floor so he was fully naked. Lance winked at Coran before he swayed his hips as he walked over to the hotel bed and graceful bent himself over the end of it. His feet planted wide, back arched just enough to present his ass nicely and his fingers digging into the bed sheets. 

Coran rose as well, discarding the hotel robe while grabbing a condom from the nearby table. Lance waited patiently as he watched Coran roll the condom on and slick his whole length with lube in the mirror that was acting as a headboard behind the bed. Lance let out a pleased sigh when Coran stepped up behind him, his cock rubbing at his ass as Coran gripped Lance’s hips and adjusted his own. 

“Are you ready?” Coran asked, he always asked and Lance very much liked that about the man.

“For you Sir? Always.” Lance promised and let out a long groan as Coran began to enter him from behind. The stretch was wonderful as the man was not a small man and Lance had to do everything he could to stay still and not just slam himself back onto the man’s cock. 

“Sir, ohhhh,” Lance whined as he dropped his head down, gasping for breath as he felt Coran’s cock settle deep inside of him, his balls pressing firmly to his ass. 

“You’re always so tight around me Lance, I love it.” Coran panted as he firmed up his stance on the ground and watched as he slowly pulled out of Lance, whose rim was clinging to his cock before he pushed back in. Lance keened loudly when that next push into him brushed over his prostate. 

“You like it there?” Coran asked, his breathing becoming labored.

“Yes, Sir!” Lance cried out when Coran upped his speed and force so the head of his cock slammed against Lance’s prostate. 

Lance was groaning and crying out in earnest now as he rocked forward against the edge of the bed as Coran began to fuck into him harder and faster with each thrust. Lance looked up into the mirror that reflected them and his cock dripped a large pearl of pre-cum. His own face was flushed and he looked like every person in a porn video ever, he was hanging onto the bed for dear life and his hard cock was swaying from between his thighs. Coran was just as flushed and out of breath behind him, but a look on focus was on his face as he kept thrusting into Lance, fingers digging into the Cuban’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Sir, please!” Lance had no idea what he was begging for, but it seemed Coran did. The redheaded man moved his right hand around and gripped the younger man’s cock and began to pump the flesh in time to the forward thrusts he was still giving into Lance. 

“Come for me Lance,” Coran ordered and Lance felt a bolt go through his body and he arched up off the bed with a scream as his orgasm burst of him. His release coating Coran’s hand and his body tightening up around Coran’s cock that was now buried deep inside of him. 

Coran kept stroking Lance’s now softening cock as he nuzzled at the younger man’s neck as he moaned out his own climax. Lance shuddered as he felt the condom expand inside of him, he whimpered when Coran released his hold on him and he flopped face first down onto the bed, eyes closed as he regained his breath. 

Coran bit his lower lip as he stared at the sight of a debauched Lance sprawled out below him, his hole clenching at empty air now. Coran shook his head and tied off the condom once he pulled it off his own softening cock. He tossed in the nearby trash and lifted the prone form of Lance up into his arms before settling both of them under the covers. Lance was resting on his chest and Coran was stroking his soft brown hair. Lance peered up at Coran before over at the digital clock on the bedside table.

“You have half an hour left,” Lance warned and Coran hummed, well aware his time with Lance was almost up. 

“We can just cuddle for the rest,” Coran decided and Lance all but nuzzled into his chest at the admission. 

“Whatever you want Sir, it’s your money.” Lance murmured as he relaxed. 

This was another reason he liked Coran, this client of his always insisted on relaxing and cuddling of all things once they both had climaxed at least once for the night. Lance always looked forward to Wednesday nights now ever since Coran became one of his regulars. Coran pressed a kiss to his hair and Lance hid his smile, that was another reason he liked Coran but that was something he would keep to himself.


	7. Somnophilia [Shiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Somnophilia  
> Pairing: Shiro/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Consensual Somnophilia, anal sex, riding, dirty talk, nipple play, coming untouched

Lance found himself suddenly wide-awake in the middle of the night. Shiro still asleep at his side, flat on his back and dead to the world, but one part of him was awake.

They both slept naked and Shiro was sporting a large erection that made Lance’s body ache with need. Lance wet his lips as he reached between his legs and he bit his lower lip as he easily sank his fingers into his wet and loose hole. He was still open from their round only a few hours prior but God Lance was horny. 

They had talked about this before but usually, the two of them were dead to the world after already having sex that night, but Lance needed it, he couldn’t stop himself. Lance swung himself over his boyfriend’s lap, holding himself up on his knees. He shuddered at the feeling of Shiro’s cock nudging at his hole almost teasingly. 

Lance took a breath and with one glance at Shiro to make sure he was still asleep, he reached around and grasped Shiro’s cock to keep him straight up. Lance whimpered quietly as he sank himself down onto Shiro’s length. It filled him so nicely and spread him so wide; his own cock was hard and bobbing against his stomach as Lance lowered himself down. 

Lance hung his head, chest heaving up and down when he finally was flush with Shiro’s hips and could feel the man’s balls settle against his ass. Lance let out a stuttering breath and smoothed his hands up his own body and shivered as he began to pinch and roll his nipples. Lance let out a soft moan as he lifted himself up off of Shiro’s length before he dropped himself back down. Lance repeated it over and over; fingers toying with his harden nipples. He forgot that he was supposed to be keeping quiet and was groaning wantonly; back arching as he rode Shiro’s cock in ecstasy. 

So Lance was taken by surprise when hands grabbed his hips and Shiro’s cock was rammed up into him. Lance shouted out and his eyes widened as he met Shiro’s open ones. 

“Was my love feeling a bit needy?” Shiro’s voice was rough with sleep but his lips were twisting up into a smirk and eyes darkening with lust. 

“I couldn’t help myself, I needed you so bad,” Lance whined as he kept moving his hips, clenching up around Shiro’s cock. 

“You mean my cock, such a greedy thing you are.” Shiro shook his head as he planted his feet and drove up into the younger man atop of him. 

“Shirrroo,” Lance moaned as he braced himself on Shiro’s chest as Shiro fucked up into him, taking complete control. 

“If you're so desperate to be filled with my cock, maybe I should let you use your slutty little ass to keep my cock warm all night.” Shiro hummed and Lance’s cheeks burned as a whimper fell from his mouth. 

“Keep playing with your chest baby, that’s all the stimulation other than my cock you will be getting,” Shiro ordered and Lance shivered at the firm tone, he pushed himself upright and began to pinch and twist his nipples again.

Lance was a moaning mess, unable to stop himself from pushing down against Shiro’s cock as he played with his sore and puffy nipples. His cock was leaking and aching between his thighs, Shiro’s gaze hot on his skin and his cock throbbing inside of him. 

“That’s it baby, so eager for it.” Shiro crooned as he fucked up into his boyfriend who looked almost drunk. Shiro smiled as he buried himself deep inside of Lance as the brunet shouted out in a familiar way as he climaxed. 

Lance writhed from his place seated on Shiro’s cock, his own release rolling down his stomach and his cock softening against his thigh. Lance panted as he moaned weakly as he pinched his own nipples a bit too harshly. Shiro tangled one hand in Lance’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss, one with lots of tongues and spit as Lance was too out of it to really kiss back properly. Shiro grunted into the kiss as he spilled his cum into his boyfriend who whined at the sensation. 

“Better now?” Shiro asked as he petted Lance’s hair as Lance nuzzled against his chest.

“Mmm, much better thank you.” Lance hummed before he fell silent as he fell back asleep, leaving Shiro smiling fondly.


	8. Figging/Food play/Object insertion [Hunk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Figging/Food play/object insertion
> 
> Pairing: Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: figging, food play, object insertion, dirty talk, size queen Lance, Dom/sub, Dom Hunk, sub Lance, anal sex, crying, light spanking, praise kink, overstimulation

“Hunk? Are you in here?” Lance poked his head into Hunk’s bedroom and said Paladin looked up from his bed where he was bent over.

“Lance, oh good you got my message, come in!” Hunk sounded and looked excited and Lance smiled unable to stop himself. Lance entered Hunk’s bedroom and the door clicked locked behind him and Lance laughed when Hunk swept him up into a hug before dipping him low and kissing him senseless.

“What was that for big guy?” Lance asked breathless, fingers dragging through Hunk’s hair as he looked up into Hunk’s literally sparkling eyes.

“We just haven’t had time to properly play in a while and I have some extra special for you this time. On the last supply run to the Space Mall, I got three extra things that I’ve been saving just for you.” Hunk explained as his hands cupped Lance’s ass, holding him flush against his own body.

“Oh?” Lance purred, he loved Hunk’s gifts and the Yellow Paladin was right, they hadn’t had a proper scene in a long time and Lance had been craving something lately and they finally had downtime so this was the perfect time for it. 

“I know we talked about it and you were willing to try it for me, so take a look and let me know.” Hunk turned Lance around so the Blue Paladin could see the bed and the three items that were sitting innocently on the sheets. 

A thick cucumber, a curved banana, and an oddly shaped brown vegetable was what Lance saw. Lance jolted and let out a breath when he realized the last one was a ginger root and it had been carved into the shape of a plug. 

“I’m going to use all three of them on you baby, how does that sound?” Hunk’s voice was low and sultry in Lance’s ear and Lance felt his knees go a bit weak.

“Green Sir,” Lance rasped out and let out a shuddering breath when Hunk loosely curled his fingers around his throat. 

“Do you want your collar baby?” Hunk asked as he lightly squeezed Lance’s throat.

“Yes Sir,” Lance murmured out and literally fell to his knees when Hunk moved away to get the collar from the chest of drawers nearby. Lance couldn’t pull his eyes away from the food on the bed and his hole clenched as excitement shot through his veins. 

“Head up,” Hunk ordered in a soft tone that had Lance instantly dropping his head back, exposing his neck and all the tension melted from his body when Hunk locked the supple blue leather around his neck. 

“Can you strip for me, baby? I need to get some things ready for you.” Hunk asked softly, brushing his knuckles over Lance’s cheekbone.

“Yes Sir,” Lance leaned into the light touch before rising to his feet and methodically began stripping out of his clothes, folding them neatly and not once looking at what Hunk was doing by the bed. When he was finished he stood in the Garrison’s at ease position and kept his head ducked, showing Hunk he was ready. 

“You’re so good for me sweetheart, now why don’t you come over here?” Hunk’s voice made Lance look up and stumble forward to where the larger man was sitting on the side of his bed only in a pair of black sweatpants and he was patting his thighs. 

“Ah there we go, I think this position will be best for what is going to happen next.” Hunk decided when he had Lance sprawled over his thighs and one leg hanging down between his own legs. This position exposed Lance’s hole completely and his cock was pressed against Hunk’s calf. 

“We’ll start small and classic okay?” Hunk picked up the banana that now was covered in a condom and wet with lube. Lance took in the sight and let out a small whine that had Hunk chuckling fondly at. 

“I know baby it’s not nearly big enough, but we have to open you up first.” Hunk knew full well of Lance’s size queen tendencies and played on that quite a bit but he was overly cautious besides he wanted Lance desperate and horny before he used the ginger root on him. 

“I understand Sir, thank you,” Lance replied before he inhaled sharply when the end of the condom covered banana pressed at his rim. Lance relaxed on reflex and let out a soft noise as Hunk pushed the banana into him easily. Hunk licked his lips as he watched as Lance’s hole swallowed the curve and size of the banana so easily. 

Hunk knew this would happen so he began to pull the banana out before pushing it back in, thrusting it in and out of Lance’s body until the Paladin’s rim was slack and wet with lube. Lance was resting his forehead on his crossed arms and his legs were twitching as his cock began pressing against Hunk’s thigh. Hunk smiled at the soft mewl Lance gave when Hunk pushed the banana into him fully and twisted it back and forth giving Lance a new sensation. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this sweetheart, see the way your hole is relaxing and swallowing up this banana but still so hungry for more.” Hunk crooned as he smoothed his hand up and down Lance’s spine before he pulled the banana out completely and set it down, picking up the cucumber next. 

“The cucumber is next and should give your hole something to cling to.” Hunk decided as he rubbed the end of the condom clad cucumber against Lance’s clenching hole. 

“Thank you, Sir, oh!” Lance moaned out in surprise when instead of going slow, Hunk pushed the cucumber in all the way to where the condom stopped halfway up the thick vegetable. Lance arched up off the bed with a moan, Hunk used his hand to press Lance back down and rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back and smiled when he felt a damp spot slowly forming on his pant leg from Lance’s cock.

“That feels good doesn’t it sweetheart?” Hunk crooned lovingly as he rotated the cucumber and thrusting it shallowly. 

“Yes, oh god it’s so good Sir,” Lance let out a moan as he clutched at the bedsheets and pushed back against the movements of the cucumber. It was so thick and the ridges in the skin rubbed against his walls in an intoxicating way. Lance could feel pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock as he rubbed the hard length against Hunk’s leg as he dug his toes into the bed on the other side of Hunk’s body.

“Look at how wide you're stretched around it, I’m so proud of you sweetheart.” Hunk praised as he dragged the pad of his index finger around Lance’s rim, watching as the brunet’s hole fluttered and flexed weakly around the size of the cucumber that was keeping him open. 

“Ahh, thank you, Sir,” Lance felt his cheeks flush at the praise and the way Hunk was prodding and touching his rim, shifting the cucumber that much deeper into him as he did so. 

“I think we’ll have to use this one again, but now for the main event. It will feel smaller than the cucumber but that just means you will be clenching up around it and that will just make it more intense. Colour sweetheart?” Hunk explained as he eased the cucumber out of Lance’s slightly gaping hole and picked up the freshly shaved ginger root, it was shining with its natural juices and Hunk felt his cock twitch at the mere idea of what was to come next. 

“Green Sir, I’m ready.” Lance wiggled his ass for emphasis and moaned lowly when Hunk gave him a stern smack in a warning. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Hunk murmured as he slowly pushed the head of the ginger root into Lance, sliding it in until it was inside of Lance all the way to the notch Hunk had created in the root. 

“Color?” Hunk asked as he watched Lance clenched around the toy, his rim forming to the notch in the root and Lance hummed absently.

“Just feels like a normal plug at the moment Sir, I don’t really… Ohhh!” Lance let out a startled moan when Hunk twisted the ginger and suddenly Lance felt fire and intensely. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before and he was left panting for breath as his whole body became alit with the newfound pleasure. 

“It’s intense isn’t it sweetheart, give me a colour.” Hunk smoothed his hand over the swell of Lance’s ass as he let the ginger still inside of Lance.

“G-Green, just took me by surprise, Sir, ohhh!” Lance was cut off by a cry when Hunk shallowly thrust it into him. 

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Hunk hummed as he began to fuck Lance with the ginger root, a smile on his hips as Lance squirmed and humped against his leg as sinful sounds of pleasure fell from his lips. 

“Please, please, oh god Sir!” Lance was babbling, it was overwhelming and burning in a way that had him desperately humping against Hunk’s leg, needing his release and needing it now. 

“Do you want to come sweetheart? Do you want to come for me on this ginger root?” Hunk purred as he hooked his finger into the back of Lance’s collar and used it to turn Lance’s face back towards him.

“Please Sir,” Lance let out a sob, a few tears streaking down his cheeks when Hunk gave a hard thrust of the ginger root before letting it settle deep inside of Lance just shy of his prostate. 

“Such a good boy,” Hunk smiled as he rubbed away one of the stray tears before he lifted his other hand and brought it down hard and directly on the base of the ginger root.

Lance let out a scream as his body arched and his cock spurted ropes of cum against Hunk’s leg as his hole convulsed around the ginger root and more tears fell from Lance’s eyes before he slumped down on the bed. 

“Lance, sweetheart, color? Hunk asked soothingly as he slowly and gently eased the ginger root out of Lance’s puffy hole, earning a soft whimper. 

“Green Sir, just so intense.” Lance hiccupped and keened as Hunk gathered him to his chest and cradled him on his lap tenderly.

“I know sweetheart, but you did so well for me. You took everything I wanted you to and you exceeded my expectations.” Hunk praised as he kissed every inch of Lance’s face getting a few giggles between gasps for air. 

“It was different, not something we should do every week but once in a while may be good,” Lance admitted as he lifted his weak arm up to tangle in Hunk’s hair and lightly tug him down for a proper kiss.

“How about we get you all cleaned up, I have a bath set up for us. Does that sound good?” Hunk asked brushing some of Lance’s damp hair off of his forehead. 

“Mm, yes definitely good.” Lance hummed his agreement, nuzzling Hunk’s neck, content to let Hunk take care of him.


	9. Impact Play [Shiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Impact Play
> 
> Pairing: Lance/Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Impact Play, BDSM club, Dom/sub, Dom Lance, sub Shiro, spanking, flogging, riding crop, BDSM cross, nipple clamps, cock ring, crying, aftercare, praise kink, blindfold, posture collar

Shiro shifted on his knees in the middle of the room that was located in the basement of the BDSM club. His clothes were neatly folded by the door and his back was rigid as he waited fully naked for Master Blue.

“Welcome back Takashi,” Master Blue’s voice was soft yet sultry in a way that always made a part of Shiro relax and fill with arousal.

“Thank you Master Blue,” Shiro murmured in reply, head still lowered in respect to the other.

“It’s been a while,” Master Blue hummed as he knelt down and hooked a finger under Shiro’s chin, lifting the older man’s head up to inspect his face. Shiro relaxed further at seeing the familiar face of the Cuban man and those warm eyes raking over his body.

“You look tired, nightmares again?” Master Blue asked concerned as he rubbed his thumb over the bags under Shiro’s right eye.

“Yes Master, things have been… Stressful lately.” Shiro admitted, shoulders slumping just at the admission.

“It was good of you to come to see me again if that’s the case. I think the cross will be needed today Takashi, please go get yourself ready by it for me?” Master Blue ordered in that same soft tone but it had Shiro scrambling to his feet and over to the leather padded cross that stood in the corner of the room.

“Right up first Takashi,” Master Blue ordered as he ran his hand down said arm and hummed when Shiro lifted his arm obediently and let out a little sigh when the padded cuff clicked shut around his wrist, keeping his arm stretched upward towards the right top of the cross.

“Now your left…” Master Blue repeated the action with Shiro’s left wrist delicately as the metal arm always caused Shiro some issue so Master Blue was extra careful when doing anything with that arm, which Shiro appreciated more than he could say.

“Legs next Takashi,” Master Blue knelt down and quickly locked the cuffs around his ankles so Shiro was now secured to the cross fully and Shiro felt more tension flee his body. Master Blue smoothed his hands up to the backs of his legs and over the curve of his ass before those long fingers circled around to his nipples and rubbed at them teasingly.

“Do you think you will need the clamps tonight Takashi, be honest with me.” Master Blue asked in that same calm, soft voice even as he lightly plucked and rubbed at Takashi’s nipples.

“I want them tonight Master, please?” Shiro asked after a moment of thought and was rewarded with a kiss to the back of his neck that had his cheeks heating.

“Such a good boy for telling me what you want Takashi,” Master Blue crooned as he shifted around to Shiro’s side, picking up the nipple clamps that were attached to the middle of the cross. Shiro watched with half-lidded eyes as Master Blue warmed the cool metal between his fingers, warming them up before parting the clothespin style clamps wide.

“Ahhh,” Shiro moaned out in pain and slight pleasure as Master Blue positioned the clamps on his nipples and the sensitive nubs were pinched, the sudden pain soon gave way to a dull, familiar ache.

“Green, thank you, Master,” Shiro said the moment he caught his breath knowing he had to check-in.

“The ring next then?” Master Blue guessed as his long fingers lightly dragged over Shiro’s half-hard cock that was heavy against his thigh.

“Please Master,” Shiro said breathlessly earning a soft chuckle from Master Blue. Shiro let out a keen as the metal cock ring that was also attached to the cross was locked around the base of his cock soon.

“You never cease to amaze me Takashi,” Master Blue praised as he rubbed his knuckles over the arc of Shiro’s check before sliding his hand down to rest in the hollow of Shiro’s bare throat.

“Tell me Takashi, do you feel the need for a collar tonight?” Master Blue inquired as he gently rubbed at the soft skin around Shiro’s throat and collarbone.

“…Yes, Master, I want to feel owned, I don’t want to be me tonight.” Shiro wet his lips as he spoke after a moment of thought.

“Of course Takashi, I understand.” Master Blue accepted the choice and his presence left Shiro’s side for a moment before it was back and the supple feel of leather was encompassing Shiro’s neck. It was a stiff and high collar, a posture collar if Shiro had to guess and he let out a soft exhale when the telltale sound of a lock clicking closed echoed in the room.

“You are not Takashi Shirogane tonight, you are mine and no one else’s. You will take the pain and the pleasure I give you and deny you. I will not stop for your tears and your screams; I will stop if you use your safe word and only then as we agreed upon. Am I understood Takashi?” Master Blue’s voice was stern and firm in Shiro’s ear and Shiro couldn’t help but duck his eyes down in respect.

“Yes Master Blue, I understand. My safe word is Paladins or Red.” Shiro parroted his safe words back like Master Blue taught him.

“Good boy,” Master Blue purred and Shiro let out a shuddering breath that hitched when a black blindfold was suddenly dangled in his line of sight.

“Color Takashi?” Master Blue asked interestedly.

“Green Master,” Shiro closed his eyes even before the soft fabric was wrapped around his eyes, taking his sight completely from him but he never felt safer in his life.

“We’ll start off light, just a few with the crop to warm you up.” Master Blue explained as he stepped over to a nearby table, picking up a leather riding crop and rubbing the flat end over his hand as he took in the beautiful sight Shiro made chained to the cross, collared and blindfolded and completely trusting in him. It was a sight Blue loved seeing whenever he could, Shiro was by far his favourite client and was always happy whenever he had an appointment booked with him.

Blue shook his head and took up his position behind Shiro and snapped the crop down on Shiro’s right ass cheek in the next moment. Shiro let out a shocked noise as his body automatically buckled forward, but Shiro righted himself almost instantly. Blue smiled and brought the crop down on the same spot but on the left ass cheek and the same reaction happen.

Blue adjusted his grip on the crop and snapped it across both cheeks harshly. Shiro whined and jerked in the chains, head unable to move much thanks to the posture collar and his chest was pushed forward so the nipple clamps didn’t tug on his nipples too harshly.

Shiro squared his feet firmer and cried out when the crop came down hard on the backs of his thighs, sending sparks over his nerves and his cock beginning to strain against the cock ring already. Master Blue dragged the end of the crop up the back of Shiro’s red-stained thighs after a few more smacks with it and kept dragging it up Shiro’s spine watching as goosebumps followed the trail of the leather.

“That’s enough of the crop, for now, I think the paddle will be next. Color Takashi?” Master Blue set the crop back down on the table, glancing at Shiro as he picked up the flat paddle next.

“Green Master,” Shiro said after a few steady inhales and exhales.

“That’s my good boy,” Master Blue crooned just as he brought the paddle down firmly across Shiro’s ass. Shiro yelped and his body bucked in its restrains, making him whimper loudly when the nipple clamps went taut as his back arched.

Blue brought the paddle down across the backs of Shiro’s thighs, the skin now a bright red and Shiro let out a soft sob at the intensity of it. Blue paused for a moment at the soft sob before he brought the paddle down on Shiro’s right ass cheek before doing the same to the left, both bright red by the end as well.

“Please Master,” Shiro sobbed as his body began to shake as he slumped against the cross. The fabric of the blindfold was becoming damp and it only clung to Shiro’s face firmer. 

“Please Master, what Takashi?” Master Blue asked as he rubbed the paddle across Shiro’s ass, earning a keen from Shiro’s red bitten lips.

“Please Master, more.” Shiro rasped out, voice high and needy as his mind emptied of everything but for the pleasurable pain that Master Blue was bestowing on him.

“That’s what I thought you wanted Takashi, don’t worry I have just the thing.” Master Blue soothed as he cupped Shiro’s cheek tenderly as he spoke before he moved back to the table. Blue set the paddle down again and mused over the other items on the table. He picked up a leather whip with numerous dangling tassels; this one would provide what Shiro needed tonight and leave some wonderful marks for days afterward.

Master Blue stood behind Shiro once more and flipped the tassel’s up over his shoulder and took a deep breath of his own before he snapped his arm down and Shiro let out something close to a scream as the ends of the whip landed harshly against his already sensitive skin.

Shiro buckled in the cuffs and let out a real sob, some tears even making it past the edges of the blindfold as his thighs, ass and now small of his back began to throb as Master Blue brought down the whip a few more times, making sure to spread the hits over Shiro’s back evenly.

Shiro sagged in his restraints when all the action stilled and Shiro became super aware of how every inch of his body was throbbing and aching yet he found himself satisfied and oddly peaceful. He had not orgasmed but he felt the same rush as if he had and he let his head hang backward the best he could with the posture collar.

Shiro made a weak mewling noise when a firm hand cupped his chin and the wet blindfold was peeled away from his eyes. Dark, hazy eyes slowly blinked up into familiar warm eyes and took in the proud smile on the Cuban’s face.

“You did well Takashi, you have achieved what I wanted for you this session.” Master Blue explained as he rubbed his thumb over Takashi’s lower lip, which parted on reflex.

“I did?” Shiro’s voice was rough and even sounded wrecked.

“You did Takashi, now why don’t we get you down from here and get some proper sleep in you?” Master Blue soothed as he slipped his hands down Takashi’s chest and slowly unlatched the nipple clamps from Shiro’s puffy and red nipples. Shiro let out a soft sob as all the blood rushed back into his nipples, Master Blue shushed him as he gently massaged the sore nubs to help ease the sudden pain.

Shiro watched with barely open eyes as Master Blue removed the cock ring next, his cock was hard as steel yet neither of them made a move to reveal that pressure and Shiro was grateful for it for some reason. It would have been too much at this time and he was happy Master Blue knew that. His ankles came next, Master Blue’s hands massaging the tender skin as he unlocked the cuffs, repeating the process on Shiro’s wrists and massaged his shoulders to work out the stiffness.

“Come on Takashi, the bed is waiting for us.” Master Blue crooned as he helped Takashi limp over to the large bed on the other side of the room. Shiro moaned weakly as Master Blue helped him rest on his side, pillows propping him up in each spot he needed the extra support.

“You did so well for me Takashi, you don’t have to worry about anything else now, just leave it to me okay?” Master Blue promised, face hovering over Shiro’s.

“Yes Master, thank you.” Shiro murmured as his eyes slipped closed on their own but he did smile when he felt soft lips press against his own briefly before he fell asleep to familiar hands rubbing cooling lotion onto his abused body and he knew coming that night to see Master Blue had been the right call.


	10. Glory Hole [Lance/Anonymous Men]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Glory Hole
> 
> Tags: Glory hole, anonymous sex, wet and messy, oral sex, blow job, facial, cum swallowing, anal sex, creampie, Exhibitionism, cum as lube

Lance slowly stroked himself from where he was sitting on the toilet seat of the bathroom in the club. He was fully naked already and leaking over his fingers as his excitement and arousal built up at the mere thought of what was about to happen. He had 6 men coming through tonight and his mouth watered as he looked at the hole on the wall only a foot or so away from him. Lance winked up at the camera that was pointed down at him from the ceiling, red light steady showing that it was broadcasting. 

Lance was about to take 6 cocks and had an unknown amount of people watching him via the camera feed and his cock jumped in his hand. Lance took a steadying breath before shifting off the toilet and knelt down on the cushion that was in front of the hole. He spread his knees wide and released his hold on himself just the first cock was pushed through. 

Lance parted his lips and took the wet head into his mouth and sucked hard at the flesh. Both men groaned and Lance eagerly swallowed the man’s cock down, taking as much as he could before gagging and backing off. Lance kept repeating that action, swallowing and gagging each time, it was helped when the man on the other side moaned and began to thrust into his mouth. 

Lance planted his hands on the wall for balance and bobbed his head, feeling his eyes sting each time he gagged on the hard length but from the way his cock was throbbing between his thighs was worth it. 

Lance pulled back and sucked hard at the head of the man’s cock, probing the slit with his tongue. The man let out a muffled yet still loud moan as he thrust roughly into Lance’s mouth before spilling his load down Lance’s throat. 

Lance choked but quickly swallowed down the hot cum, feeling the excess down his chin and gasped when the man pulled back, spent cock disappearing from the hole. Lance panted for a moment to regain his breath, he palmed his cock while looking up at the camera, slowly licking the man’s cum off his swelling up lips. 

Lance made a pleased noise when the next cock was pushed through the hole, balls included and Lance dove forward to suck at the heavy sac. The man moaned in approval on the other side of the wall and Lance lavished the balls with his tongue before sloppily kissing up the veined underside of the man’s cock before opening his mouth wide and sliding the man’s length back until the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Lance took this one slower, not gagging and he worked his mouth over every inch of the man’s cock, licking up every bead of pre-cum that formed. The man was thrusting into the hole desperately and Lance allowed it but didn’t let him fuck his mouth like he obviously wanted. 

Lance suddenly moved his head forward; swallowing down every inch of the man’s cock while his right hand cupped and fondled the man’s balls. Lance heard a choking noise from the other side and Lance was prepared for the flood of cum that was rushing down his throat, taking this load of cum easier than the first one. Lance let the man’s cock slip from between his lips and out of the hole. Lance moaned as he gave his cock one jerk just to ease it a bit as he opened his mouth at the camera to show the viewers that the man’s cum had been properly swallowed. 

The third cock was thick and curved, already wet with pre-cum and his balls drawn up tight. Lance grinned; he knew exactly what this guy needed to be pushed over that edge. Lance squeezed the man’s balls and swirled his tongue over the head of the man’s cock before quickly deep-throating the man before pulling back just in time for it to throb visibly and Lance moaned as hot ropes of cum landed on his face, coating him with the man’s release. 

Lance licked his lips clean and then licked the slit of the man’s softening cock before it was pulled through the hole. Lance worked his jaw, it was getting sore and his cock was still rock hard between his thighs and he did have an audience watching. 

Lance switched his position so his ass was facing the wall now and he waited for the next cock to be pushed through the hole, it was nice and thick. Lance reached behind himself and took a firm hold before he backed himself back onto the man’s cock. 

“Yesss,” Lance hissed out, eyes rolling up into his head as he was spread out around the man’s cock. Lance grinned as he heard the man swear and moan from the other side of the wall and began to slowly rock back onto the man’s cock, adjusting to the stretch. 

Lance let his spine slope as he began to work his ass back on the man’s cock, clenching and squeezing around him as he held onto his knees to stop himself from touching himself. The man groaned and thrust into him quickly and roughly, Lance moaned as the man’s cock brushed over his prostate. Lance swivelled his hips and took the man’s cock all the way to the base inside of him and clenched. The man gave a choked out a moan and Lance mewled pleased as he felt the familiar sensation of cum being emptied into him. 

Lance panted as he barely resisted the urge to touch himself and moaned when the man pulled out of him and Lance felt cum trail out of his ass. Lance barely had a moment to balance himself before a new cock was being shoved into him; the man took no time in setting a rough pace. Lance ended up down on his hands and knees, just staying in place as the unknown man fucked into him hard and fast, using the previous man’s cum as lube. 

Lance threw his head back, moaning wantonly making sure to give the camera a good view of his cum covered face as he took another load of hot cum in his ass. Lance slumped forward, gasping for breath as more cum dripped out of clenching hole and finally the sixth and final cock was nudging at his hole. 

Lance settled down on the floor and rubbed at the man’s cock eager for it. Lance moaned happily when the man slipped inside of him and began to thrust in and out of his sloppy hole. Lance pushed back to meet the man’s thrusts, cock bobbing between his thighs and finally, finally he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself each time he took the man’s cock fully inside of him. 

Lance’s orgasm quickly hit him like a wave and Lance arched up off the floor with a loud cry as his cum coated his hand. Lance panted as he clenched impossibly tight around the man’s cock and sighed when he felt the man add his load to his already messy hole. Lance all but collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath when the man pulled out of him and his cock disappeared. 

Lance was done for the night and he felt so stated and content, he rolled onto his back and held his legs up to the sides and relaxed his ass. Lance made sure the audience behind the camera got a good view of his gaping hole and the streams of cum that were oozing from his ass. Lance was a mess and he loved it so much, even more with the fact that people had been watching him get fucked like that. He couldn’t wait to do it again.


	11. Wall Sex [BoM-Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Against the Wall
> 
> Pairing: Lance/Keith
> 
> Sequel to: Biting/Marking BoM Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: wall sex, biting, marking, claiming, rough sex, reunion sex, possessive Keith, anal fingering, anal sex, hand job, Blade!Keith

Lance basically slammed Keith against the wall of his room the moment they were alone. Lance bunched up the undersuit of Keith’s uniform and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Keith moaned as he wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close enough that they could feel the other’s body heat through the black undersuits. 

“I missed you too,” Keith chuckled when they broke for air and rested their foreheads together. 

“Yeah,” Lance laughed quietly as he ground his groin against Keith’s thigh in an obvious need. 

“I seem to remember a promise about you fucking me against a wall next time?” Lance suggested as Keith palmed and squeezed his ass teasingly. 

“So eager for it, I’ve missed you just as much Lance.” Keith chuckled as he moved his hand up to find the hidden zipper of the Paladin undersuit and tugged it down. 

“Less talking, more fucking please.” Lance pleaded as he ground up against Keith, his cock beginning to swell already as Keith peeled him out of the tight undersuit. Lance shuddered slightly when the suit was discarded totally, which allowed the cool air of his room to touch against his heated skin. 

Lance made quick work of Keith’s uniform as well, having taken note of how Keith removed it last time. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and twisted them around until he was pinning Lance to the wall instead. 

“Yes,” Lance moaned out as Keith lifted him up and the Paladin wrapped his legs around the Blade member’s waist and clutched at Keith’s shoulders. 

“Suck, get them wet for me,” Keith ordered in something akin to a growl as he lifted his right hand up to Lance’s lips. 

Lance’s eyes darkened as he parted his lips and suckled at Keith’s fingers knowing full well that they didn’t have any sort of lube available at the moment so he worked hard to get them good and sloppy. 

“Look at you, oh Quiznak.” Keith moaned quietly as his own length started to grow between his own thighs. Lance let Keith’s fingers pop from his mouth and leaned his head back against the wall as he felt Keith’s now slicken fingers prodding at his hole. 

“Come on, come on,” Lance wiggled his hips impatiently and moaned out loud when Keith’s finger pushed into him with surprising ease. 

“Yes, finally.” Lance relaxed around Keith’ probing and wiggling finger, wanting more already. Keith leaned down and nipped at the unblemished skin of Lance’s neck as he added his second finger. 

“Come on Keith, I’m ready I swear,” Lance whined as he arched his throat out further and rotated his hips allowing Keith’s fingers to go deeper into him. 

“Quiznak Lance, you’re going to end me,” Keith whispered against Lance’s sweat-damp skin as he withdrew his fingers and clutched at Lance’s hips. Lance tossed his head back against the wall again with a soft cry as Keith pushed into him. Lance loved Keith’s half-Galra side as it helped with their lack of lubrication. 

“Likewise,” Lance panted into Keith’s hair as he clung to the other teen, moaning happily at being so stretched and filled by his boyfriend after so long. 

“Come on, come on,” Lance pleaded as he dug his fingers into the meat of Keith’s shoulder as the half-Galra began to thrust up into him. Lance tightened his legs around Keith’s waist and let the artificial gravity do its work, dropping down onto Keith’s cock with each thrust. Lance shuddered and gasped as Keith’s teeth dug into his neck in multiple places, laying his own version of a claim on the Paladin’s skin for all to see and understand. 

Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s mullet styled hair and tugged on the soft strands, tipping Keith’s head back so Lance could kiss him properly. Keith upped the strength he was putting into his upward thrusts and struck against Lance’s prostate. Lance broke their kiss to cry out in pleasure and clutch at Keith as his body jerked and his cock ached from its place trapped between their shifting stomachs. 

“Keith, please, please!” Lance babbled as he tried to meet each of Keith’s thrusts with his own, needing more in order to come. 

“Please what Lance?” Keith panted out, feeling his Galra canines brushing against his lower lip as he spoke and he knew his eyes must be slitted like full-blooded Galra by this point as he lost himself to all that was Lance. 

“Please Keith, make me come, I want to come!” Lance almost sobbed out as he squeezed up around his boyfriend’s length, urging him along.

“Come for me Lance, I want to feel you come on my cock,” Keith growled, the possessive half of him rearing its head. Keith pulled back enough to watch as Lance’s eyes rolled up in his head. Lance’s face was slack with bliss as his body shuddered and trembled as his orgasm washed over him, ropes of white coating both their stomachs now. Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance’s parted lips as he gave short, shallow thrusts up into Lance, his own orgasm pulled out of him by the way Lance tightened up around him. 

Keith kept Lance’s limp form pinned to the wall as he rolled his hips, allowing Lance’s clenching hole to milk his cock of his release. Keith added a few more marks on Lance’s throat before Lance weakly pulled Keith into another messy kiss. 

“Bed, I want my cuddles,” Lance grunted out when their kiss ended, legs and arms still wrapped around Keith like an octopus. 

“So demanding,” Keith joked as he kissed the tip of Lance’s nose as he held the other teen to his body and walked them both over to the nearby bed. Keith adjusted them so he was spooning Lance from behind and curled around him protectively. 

“I really have missed you mullet,” Lance sighed contently as he snuggled down against the heat the half-Galra was emitting and Keith kissed the side of his head tenderly.

“I have to Lance,” Keith, murmured into Lance’s brown hair, letting his eyes close as he savoured their moment together.


	12. Humiliation & Exhibitionism [Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation & Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: humiliation, exhibitionism, Dom/sub, Dom Keith, sub Lance, BDSM club, collar, leash, begging, cock ring, butt plug, anal sex, rough sex, hair pulling, dirty talk, consensual slut shaming, orgasm denial, aftercare, kneeling

“Hmm, you’re almost ready for viewing slut,” Keith mused as he looked down at the naked man on the floor below him. Lance was on his back, hands shaking from where they were holding his quivering legs up to his chest exposing himself completely to Keith. 

“Please Sir,” Lance whimpered, his lube-slick hole clenching as his cock strained against the rubber cock ring that was tight at the base of his cock. 

“Please what? I can’t understand your pathetic whimpering slut.” Keith sighed and Lance’s cheeks flushed a darker shade. 

“Please, Sir!” Lance begged louder and Keith smirked knowingly.

“Please what slut? Is your greedy little fuck hole too empty for your taste?” Keith crooned mockingly as he nudged the tip of his dress shoes against Lance’s twitching hole. 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Lance nodded, wetting his lips as he looked up at Keith with need. 

“I suppose I can’t let you leave here still so empty, after all, you might just let anyone we come across mount you like a bitch in heat.” Keith debated and Lance made a weak noise as his cock twitched in its confines. 

“Of course you like that thought, such a slut you are.” Keith sneered as he picked up a bulbous black plug and quickly coated it with lube. Keith squatted in front of Lance, holding up the plug for his submissive to see. Lance’s eyes went dark with lust and his tongue flicked over his lips as he nodded eagerly. 

“That’s my slut, always so eager,” Keith said fondly as he pushed the plug into Lance, stopping halfway before rising to his feet. Lance inhaled sharply before mewling when Keith raised his foot and pressed the tip of his shoe against the flared base of the plug. 

“Oh!” Lance cried out as Keith pushed the plug into him the rest of the way, feeling the pressure from Keith’s foot still on the plug. 

“I know it isn’t as good as my cock, but it will have to due for the time being,” Keith said as he took his foot off of the plug and picked up a chain leash instead. 

“On your hands and knees,” Keith ordered lazily and chuckled as Lance hurried to obey. It was quite a pretty sight, the tanned man on his hands and knees before him. A blue-collar wrapped around his neck with a dog tag with ‘slut’ written across the metal dangling from it. Keith took a moment to walk around Lance, pleased at the sight of the cock ring at the base of Lance’s cock and the plug nestled in his ass. What Keith really liked was the word ‘owned’ written on Lance’s right ass cheek that he couldn’t resist smacking and hearing the responding keen. 

“Time to go for a walk slut,” Keith said as he hooked the end of the leash to the ring at the front of Lance’s collar. Keith pulled it taunt and Lance quickly shuffled after Keith on his hands and knees, crawling along behind him with his head down and cheeks burning. 

Lance kept his head lowered as Keith walked him through the halls of the club, he could feel the heat of other people’s eyes on him and his cock throbbed from where it was swaying between his thighs. He could hear the catcalls and wolf whistles and it sent arousal through his body. 

“Your boy is looking good tonight,” A voice commented to Keith.

“What do you say to this nice man slut?” Keith asked, pulling on Lance’s leash, forcing his head up.

“Thank you, Sir,” Lance said obediently before bowing his head when the man laughed.

“You have him trained so well if you feel like sharing him let me know.” The man smacked Keith’s shoulder before walking away and his collar was pulled on again.

“Such a pretty slut you are, if I ever offered your ass or mouth up for free use, people would be lining up.” Keith mused as they moved down the hallway. Lance swallowed back a moan as his ass flexed around the plug that was shifting inside of him as he crawled. 

Lance came to a standstill, still on his hands and knees before giving a small gasp when Keith’s hand tugged at his hair and pulled his head upright. Lance’s breathing hitched at the sight of the balcony in front of him and the patrons of the club milling about below. 

“They are waiting for a show and we’ll going to give them one,” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear before pulling on Lance’s hair and leash, Lance followed the tug upwards until he was standing again. 

Keith pushed Lance forward until Lance's stomach was pressed to the railing and his fingers curled around the sturdy wood automatically. Keith ran his hand down Lance’s spine calmingly before grasping Lance’s hips and yanking them back so his back was curved to put him on display properly. 

“Gonna fuck you until your screaming while all these nice people watch. They are going to watch you be fucked like the slut we both know you are.” Keith said low in Lance’s ear as he gripped the base of the plug and tugged it out, Lance keened at the words and the sensation of suddenly being empty. 

“Please Sir, please I want it.” Lance bit his lower lip as Keith’s fingers prodded at him, fingertips hooking on his rim and pulled just enough to add pressure and make Lance buck his hips. 

“Louder slut let everyone hear what a cock whore you are,” Keith ordered even as he unzipped his pants.

“Sir! Fuck me! I need your cock inside of me, filling me, owning me, please Sir!” Lance begged his voice louder than before and his words turned into a cry of pleasure when Keith slammed into him from behind. Lance arched his body, ass clenching down tightly around Keith’s length. The force of Keith’s hips against his body forced lance’s upper body forward and half bent over the railing. Lance’s mouth was slack and eyes hazy as he took in the sight of the crowd below. Some weren’t paying attention, but some were staring up at him and Keith, clearly enjoying the scene the two were making. 

Lance cried out when Keith grabbed his hair and yanked his head back roughly. Keith used the new leverage to thrust deeper and harder into Lance, the wet smacking sounds ringing out in the room so everyone could hear. 

“Beg for my cum you slut, let them know how hungry you are for it,” Keith ordered between pants of breath, flipping his hair out of his face as he focused on using Lance to achieve his own climax. 

“Come inside of me Sir! I want to feel your cum leaking out of me, please Sir!” Lance pleaded, knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing as his bound cock bounced and ached as the ring prevented his own orgasm. 

“So fucking good for me,” Keith grunted as he buried himself deep inside of the brunet and let out a loud groan as he released his seed into Lance’s tightening hole. 

When Keith released his hold on Lance’s hair, the brunet collapsed forward over the railing as he greedily gasped for air as he felt Keith’s warm cum dribble down his thighs. Lance felt his cheeks burn as he locked eyes with a few appreciative patrons below for a brief moment or two. Lance whimpered as Keith drew out of him and wiggled the plug back into his ass none too gently before roughly smacking his right ass cheek, staining the skin where the word ‘owned’ was written pink. 

“Time to go slut,” Keith pulled on Lance’s leash and smirked when Lance moaned as he sank back down to his hands and knees, his body trembling and cock leaking. 

The walk back to the room was slower than the previous one as Lance was a ball of tension and tremors. He could feel Keith’s cum leaking out of him each time the plug in his ass shifted in just the right way. The usual wolf whistles and catcalls echoed out but Lance’s head was someplace else, he was just evidently following behind Keith.

Lance was jolted back to the real world when they came to a standstill and Keith’s hands were cupping his cheeks tenderly. 

“Colour Lance,” Keith said firmly, eyes wild with something Lance couldn’t place.

“Green,” Lance said after a moment and the wildness in Keith’s eyes disappeared and a smile appeared on his lips.

“That’s my good boy,” Keith crooned lovingly before kissing Lance just as lovingly. Lance sank into the kiss and moaned softly against Keith’s lips and clutched at the carpet below his hands. 

“I think we’ll keep everything on tonight sweetheart, how does that sound?” Keith decided as he unhooked the leash from Lance’s collar and the slut dog tag followed. Lance blinked slowly as his once fierce arousal simmered lowly in his gut. 

“Good Sir, thank you.” Lance agreed, realizing that Keith knew what he needed even when he himself had no idea. The mere thought of his collar, cock ring and plug being removed left him shuddering unpleasantly. It all faded away when Keith gently kissed him again. 

“Let’s have you kneel for me for a bit okay sweetheart?” Keith led Lance over to the chair in the room and smiled as Lance instantly settled down into his kneeling position and rested his cheek against Keith’s thigh. 

“That’s so good sweetheart, let’s just stay like this for a while. Let you come down from it all.” Keith hummed pleased as he carded his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance nuzzled against his Dom’s thigh and made a noise of contentment as he let the events of the nights wash over him and settle in his soul.


	13. Well fucked/fucked dazed [Coran]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Well fucked/fucked dazed  
> Pairing: Lance/Coran  
> Related to Prostitute AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Prostitution AU, business man Coran, prostitute Lance, hotel sex, after glow, well fucked, fucked dazed, wrecked, cum marking, creampie

Coran sipped at his tumbler of whiskey as he leaned against the window frame, taking in the glowing of the city spread out below the hotel room. Coran crossed his arms, letting his glass dangle from his fingers as he turned his attention to the bed behind him. 

Lance was completely conked out; face peaceful and relaxed in his slumber. His lips were swollen and speckled with dried cum, their tests had come back and Coran had happily paid the extra in order to finally come inside of Lance and he took full advantage of that. Lance had taken it all so wonderfully it made Coran smile softly as his eyes dragged down Lance’s exposed back. The sheets of the bed were twisted around his ankles, showing off his body to Coran’s greedy gaze. 

Coran felt his back sting as he moved around so look fully at Lance; he knew he would have fingernail marks on his skin from how tightly Lance had clung to him only mere moments ago. Coran felt his spent cock give a valiant twitch but he was too exhausted to really get fully aroused again. 

Coran smiled at the fingerprint bruises that were starting to appear on Lance’s thin hips and thighs. Lance’s own cock was limp and Coran knew that he had wrung a few orgasms out of Lance that night so it was no wonder, but what really caught Coran’s eye was Lance’s hole.

The once tight pucker was loose and slightly clenching and oozing thick white cum. Coran had fucked Lance harder than ever before and had come inside of him at least twice if not more, Lance had taken it all eagerly and begged so prettily for more. 

Coran set his drink down and settled back on the bed, running his hand down Lance’s spine and over the swell of his ass. Coran let out a breath as Lance relaxed further under his grip and more cum trickled out of his puffy hole. Coran pressed a kiss to the back of Lance’s neck before the brunet murmured in his sleep and shifted on his side while slinging his arm over Coran’s lap, smacking his cum stained lips as he settled back down again. 

Coran leaned back against the pillows and began to stroke Lance’s hair, enjoying their time together and watching as his cum slowly dripped out of Lance’s body and down his thighs. It was a sight Coran was coming to adore and want to see every chance he can get.


	14. Cages [Lotor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cages  
> Pairing: Lance/Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cage, sex cage, public sex, fucking machine, sex toy, put on display, come feeding, anal sex, dirty talk, Lotor collects sensual beings and puts them on display at his parties, cum swallowing, coming untouched

Lotor smiled graciously at some of the guests that passed by him. He sipped his champagne, his long hair up in an elegant up-do and dressed in a sharp suit, he surveyed his party. His guests were all in good spirits as they took in the attractions he had on display for the night, many different couples and some singles were in different positions through the large room.

Lotor passed by one of the single females he had on display, she was strapped to a bench with her legs parted wide and a line formed behind her, the guests taking their own turns to finger or spank her wet pussy. They were all enjoying edging her after all; Lotor had promised the one who could make her cum would receive a prize. 

Lotor came to a stop by his most recent attraction and sipped at his drink. There was a large crowd that the pretty tanned boy had gathered so he stepped up to the side of the cage and took in the sight for himself. 

Lance, the pretty new addition to his collection was inside of a large wire cage, his toes were curled around one of the bars but his legs were wide apart showing everything off. His wrists were cuffed to the bar behind his head and a blindfold was placed around his eyes. His lips were red and slick with saliva as he gasped and whined from the stimulation he was receiving. Lotor felt his cock twitch in his dress pants when he looked at the small but powerful fucking machine outside of the cage. Lotor watched as it drove a thick, veined purple dildo in and out of Lance’s wet hole roughly. 

“You want it faster slut?” The man holding the remote to the machine growled out.

“Please Master, faster, please! I want it so badly!” Lance begged, blind to those watching and only responding when he was spoken to. Lance let out a sensual cry when the machine went a speed higher and Lotor watched with the others as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his chest as he came untouched. 

Lotor thought it was beautiful and even more beautiful was the way the machine kept fucking into Lance. Lance who writhed and whimpered as his over-stimulated body kept taking the fat dildo. 

“You’re doing well Lance,” Lotor said in praise and Lance’s head lolled towards him.

“Thank you Maser Lotor,” Lance said sounding exhausted before a moan was pulled out of him when someone else took control of the remote and switched between letting the dildo fuck him fast and hard to slow and deep. 

“You deserve a treat, open your mouth for me.” Lotor unzipped his pants, knowing he had all their attention now as Lance lifted his head up and parted his lips wide. 

Lotor groaned as he quickly worked himself over and stepped closer to the cage and shoved his leaking length between the wire bars and moaned when Lance eagerly took him into his mouth. 

“No sucking slut, you have to earn that pleasure.” Lotor hissed out as he yanked his cock out of Lance’s mouth until just the head was sitting on Lance’s tongue. Lance nodded and parted his lips wide so everyone could see how Lotor’s cock was resting on his tongue.

Lotor moaned as he pumped the rest of his shaft, his balls tightened up and he cried out in pleasure as he came. White liquid covered Lance’s tongue and dripped from the corners of his mouth as his throat worked to swallow down Lotor’s release.

“Thank you Master Lotor,” Lance said hoarsely as he licked his lips clean once he had swallowed all of Lotor’s cum. Lance let his body move back into place and cried out when the dildo hit against his prostate, hole clenching around the fake cock eagerly. 

“Enjoy your night everyone,” Lotor said to the audience once his cock was back into his pants and he walked away from that area of the room.


	15. Galra & Sex Slave AU [Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Galra & Sex Slave AU  
> Pairing: Lance/Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Galra AU, full blooded Galra Keith, sex slave AU, sex slave Lance, human Lance, size difference, alien dick Keith, collar, leash, oral sex, size queen Lance, lots of cum, cumshot

“Why am I here again? You know I could care less for these types of things.” Keith clicked his tongue annoyed as he stood next to Kolivan in the box that overlooked a stage.

“Trust me, I am well aware. However, there is one slave here that I think may hold some interest for you. Ah, here he is.” Kolivan said simply as a humanoid male with tanned skin and brown hair rose up from the floor up into sight on the stage. He was completely naked save for the glowing purple collar and wrist restraints that kept his arms behind his back. He had a blindfold tight around his eyes and he was still as the noises of the gathered crowd made as they took in the sight of him. 

“A human, a tiny one at that.” Keith crossed his arms as he tried to stop himself from reacting to the pretty human on the stage. 

“He isn’t up for sale tonight, I’ve already procured him for you. Do try not to break this one,” Kolivan patted Keith’s shoulder as he left the area with Keith staring at him with an open mouth. 

“Smug son of a bitch… He is rather easy on the eyes I suppose.” Keith murmured to himself as he watched as the human male was walked across the stage for the auctioneer to place a ‘sold’ sign around his neck before he was taken away. 

“Right this way please, your purchase will be waiting for you.” Another Galra told Keith a few moments later, Keith grunted as he followed the Galra down the hallways and into a room that locked shut behind him. 

The human was kneeling in the middle of the room, still clad in the same things as he had been wearing on the stage. Keith took this time to slowly walk around the human; he was lean and fit and had seen some battles if the scars on his skin were anything to go by.

“Are you going to say anything?” The human snapped, voice silky but shaky with nerves. Keith barked out a laugh, this human had a spark and he was beginning to understand as to why Kolivan had bought this one for him. Most slaves were weak and meek, but this one had the guts to speak out of turn. 

“Just taking in the sight of my new slave,” Keith purred as he dragged the tips of his claws over the human’s face, smirking when the human shivered but didn’t pull back from the sensations. 

“What is your name slave?” Keith asked as he pulled his claws down the human’s chest, watching as the two nubs on his chest became harder and stood erect from his skin. 

“Lance,” The human said, lips pursing as the protruding dent on his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“I am known as Keith, I am your new Master.” Keith untied the blindfold and let it reveal dark blue eyes that had Keith stilling as he took in the hidden fury in them. 

“Interesting,” Keith breathed unable to stop himself as he cupped the human’s soft flesh before he reached down and deactivated the collar. The metal buzzed and fell off of the human’s throat and away from his wrists. Lance’s eyes widened in confusion before they narrowed and a snarl escaped his lips as he threw himself at Keith. Keith actually laughed as he allowed himself to be tackled down onto the ground, the human straddling him with his hands around his throat. 

“Very interesting, you have fire in you human.” Keith’s fangs were bared as he grinned widely.

“What the hell?” Lance murmured as he stared down at the smiling Galra in shock.

“I like ones with fire in them.” Keith purred as he planted his large hands on the human’s rear end. The human yelled when their position were reversed and the Galra loomed over the human, his wrists pinned above his head and their hip's pressed together. Lance struggled before stilling, a quiet moan falling from his lips when he felt the length and width of the Galra’s cock rubbing against him.

“What will you do now Lance?” Keith drew out the human’s name as he leaned down and dragged his tongue up the human’s throat. 

“Fuck you,” Lance spat out even as his hips jerked up to rub himself against the Galra’s crotch. 

“I like it the other way around,” Keith hummed as he smiled at Lance lazily, seeing the way the human was becoming aroused. 

“Unlike others, I could care less for taking what I want from my slave. I rather both parties enjoy themselves, it heightens the experience.” Keith said simply as he loosened his grip on the human’s wrists, giving him enough wiggle room to get out from under Keith. It was a test and if Keith senses were right then he knew what the human’s next move was going to be. Keith was right as Lance stayed where he was underneath Keith and looked up at Keith with want clear on his face.

“If you stay mine I will take care of you, you will be protected and safe and mine alone,” Keith promised as he took both of Lance’s wrists in one hand and stroked Lance’s cheek with his free hand. 

“Keith…” Lance wet his lips in a way that had Keith imagining things. 

“Just say yes Lance, agree to be mine.” Keith crooned as he lowered his head, breath ghosting over the human’s soft looking lips. 

“Yes, I’ll be yours,” Lance said after a moment of silence and Keith gladly sealed their agreement with a deep, probing kiss. Keeping Lance’s wrists pinned above his head, Keith took his time kissing and licking down the human’s throat and chest. 

He noted pleased that whenever he licked or grazed his teeth over those hard nubs on the human’s chest, he reacted beautifully. He gasped and squirmed below him, hips jerking up against the Galra’s body. 

“I will admit, I know little about the human body,” Keith admitted as he lifted himself up away from the human’s chest to take in the flush that covered Lance’s face. 

“You’re doing okay so far,” Lance said breathlessly making Keith chuckle. 

“I have no wish to harm you unless you ask for it that is,” Keith promised in a husky voice that sent shivers over Lance’s body. 

“I can help,” Lance suggested and Keith studied him for a moment before Lance yelled in surprise when Keith flipped them over again so Lance was straddling him again. This was a show of trust and Lance was at war with himself, he had submitted to this Galra, this Galra who swore to keep him safe and protected. 

Keith was watching Lance steadily, just waiting to see the human’s next move and Lance swallowed hard. There was something about Keith and maybe just maybe this Galra was different and Lance couldn’t pass that up. Lance got off of Keith’s hips and instead settled himself on his stomach between the Galra’s legs and mouthed up the stiff line that the Galra’s cock was making in his uniform. 

Keith hummed in approval, a smirk on his lips at the silent submission that Lance was showing by not attacking again. Keith opened the front of his pants and watched with a glint in his eyes as Lance gasped and lips parted when Keith’s long and thick purple, veined cock sprung up in front of his face. 

“Oh,” Lance whispered as he stared while Keith silently preened at the awed look Lance was sporting. Keith placed his hand on the back of Lance’s head and nudged his face forward just enough to snap Lance out of his awe. 

Keith watched while digging one of his fangs into his bottom lip as Lance opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as well before he took the head of Keith’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Keith moaned out, digging his fingers into the human’s soft hair pushing his head forward encouraging the human to take more into his mouth. Lance whined around the thick flesh that was filling and stretching his mouth, it had an odd taste but the way it sat on his tongue was making his whole body thrum with arousal. 

Lance shifted around so he could wrap his hand around the parts he couldn’t fit into his mouth as the head of the Galra’s cock hit against the back of his throat. Lance gagged and choked around the thickness before backing off just enough so he could breathe. Lance pulled back and twirled his tongue over the wet slit, Lance moaned softly as the taste of the Galra’s pre-cum bloomed on his tongue. 

“You like the taste of me?” Keith rumbled as he used his hold on Lance’s hair to lift his head up so their eyes could contact. Lance nodded with his lips parted and Keith gently shook the human’s head.

“I want you to use your words,” Keith said firmly and Lance actually whined in the back of his throat. 

“I like your taste,” Lance said, voice weak and wrecked sounding. 

“Do you want more? Do you want to take every last drop of my cum my pretty human?” Keith asked with a low voice that had Lance’s eyes fluttering briefly. 

“Yes, please…Master,” Lance murmured as he locked eyes with the Galra.

“That’s a good human,” Keith praised, a fanged smile crossing his lips when Lance’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he ducked his head down to mouth alongside the sides of the Galra’s cock. Keith played with Lance’s hair, giving little upward thrusts when he felt like hearing and feeling Lance gag around him again. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he was there between the Galra’s legs, his cock heavy and wet on his tongue and his jaw beginning to ache. Salvia and Galra’s pre-cum was slowly rolling down the sides of his chin as he worked his mouth and tongue over the throbbing flesh and lost himself for a bit. 

“I want you on your knees, now,” Keith said suddenly and firmly as he pulled Lance’s head from between his thighs. He was close and he had an idea how he wanted to come. 

Lance slowly blinked as he licked his swelling lips as he eased himself up onto his knees before tipping his head back to look up at the Galra who was standing above him with his wet cock jutting out from his uniform. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours for me,” Keith ordered and purred when the human’s mouth instantly fell open, for being so fierce before he was submitting so beautifully now. Keith guided the head of his cock into Lance’s waiting mouth and settled the tip on his tongue. Lance kept eye contact with Keith as the Galra stroked the shaft of his cock quickly and roughly. 

“You’re going to swallow all my cum pretty human,” Keith instructed the moment before he moaned loudly as his cum flooded into Lance’s waiting mouth. Lance swallowed as quickly as he could, but he still felt the Galra’s cum ooze out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin and onto his naked collarbone. 

Keith took his spent cock out of Lance’s sticky mouth and watched with hooded eyes as Lance swallowed the rest of the thick liquid before keeping his mouth open to show the Galra he had swallowed all of it. 

“Such a good human, you will be perfect for me.” Keith praised as he rubbed his thumb over the human’s swelling lower lip. 

“Thank you… Master,” Lance murmured, he was still blushing as he peered up at the Galra quite pleased with himself and he had to admit, to him, Galra cum had a rather nice if not addicting taste. Lance squeaked in surprise when Keith easily lifted him up and wrapped his legs around the Galra’s waist for balance and moaned when Keith kissed him soundly with his hands firm on Lance’s ass. 

“You’re mine now pretty human,” Keith promised and Lance shuddered before dipping his head down to kiss Keith again.


	16. Cock Warming [Hunk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cock Warming  
> Pairing: Lance/Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Lance is hurting and needs to have his mind focused elsewhere, almost panic attack, Dom Hunk, sub Lance, kneeling, oral sex, cock warming, praise kink, gentle Dom Hunk

Lance shuddered, curling tighter into the fetal position on top of his bunk in the Castle of Lions. Every part of him was aching. He was way out of his depth, he had no idea why Blue had chosen him but he was trying so hard. He just missed his home, his family and it felt like the world was trying to drown him. He had just spent the last little while getting his ass handed to him by Keith who of course was a better fighter. 

He was just Lance and Lance was feeling a panic attack building up behind his eyes. He had all but bolted from the training deck once Shiro decided they were finished for the day, he knew Hunk and Shiro had called out after him but he just knew he had to get away, to be alone to ride this out. He just prayed no Galra attacked again in the next few hours.

“Lance, you okay buddy?” Hunk’s voice echoed through the door as he knocked gently on the metal. Lance let out a whimper as his best friend’s voice. Hunk was his best friend and the most gentle and compassionate person Lance had ever met, but he had still managed to keep his almost weekly panic attacks a secret from him. 

It was no easy feat when they had been roommates at the Garrison, but it was like now that they had separate rooms his body was missing Hunk and his soothing presence that somehow managed to calm him down before the worst of an attack happened. 

“Lance? I’m coming in!” Hunk must have heard Lance’s whimper and soon the door was sliding open and Lance glanced up with pinprick pupils and felt some of his panic recede just at the sight of Hunk. 

“Oh Lance, I had an idea but I never knew for sure.” Hunk crooned as he closed the door firmly behind himself once he caught sight of the feverish looking form of Lance and the telltale signs of a panic attack. 

“Hunk,” Lance mewled as he rolled off the bed and held his arms out for the larger Paladin. He just knew he needed Hunk that Hunk could help stop this attack. 

“I’ve got you, Lance, I’m right here. Let me help you,” Hunk kept his voice to a soft croon as he knelt down and let Lance cling to him in a desperate hug. Lance breathed in his best friend’s scent deeply and he felt every part of him that had been aching before slowly relax like it was had been waiting for Hunk to come and stop his panic. 

“I’m right here Lance, I’ve you.” Hunk purred as he petted Lance’s soft hair and smiled when Lance ducked his face against his neck with a quiet noise. 

“Tell me how I can help you, let me know how Lance.” Hunk wasn’t one to brag but he was quite good with people when they were in this state of panic but not full-blown panic, but everyone needed something different and he needed Lance to tell him.

“I want, wanna be good, wanna be useful.” Lance babbled, his mouth opening almost on reflex and that gave Hunk an idea. He knew Lance had an oral fixation, the boy always had something in his mouth and Hunk really hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong. 

“I know sweetheart, how about you keep me warm for a bit yeah? How does that sound? It’ll keep your mouth full and you’ll be so useful for me.” Hunk ran his large fingers through Lance’s hair as he spoke, keeping eye contact with Lance. Lance’s breathing hitched and his body thrummed at the idea, he swallowed and wet his lips as his mind clung to that idea greedily and it overpowered the panic that had been building there. 

“Yes, can I? I’ll keep you warm Hunk, I’ll be so good for you.” Lance nodded eagerly and Hunk chuckled as he rubbed his thumb over Lance’s lower lip.

“I know you will sweetheart, how about I get comfortable on the bed and you just kneel between my legs, how about that?” Hunk asked as he dragged a pillow off the bed and Lance nodded and moved to the pillow and let out a soft noise when Hunk sat on the edge of the bed, his large legs bracketing Lance’s body. Lance looked up and the moment they had eye contact he let his jaw drop open, patiently waiting. 

Hunk swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fact one of his wet dreams was coming true right at his very moment. He steadied his hands as he unzipped his pants and eased his half hard cock from them. Hunk gripped the base of his cock with one hand and gently cupped the back of Lance’s head. Hunk took one last breath and guided Lance’s head forward. Lance all but lunged forward and let Hunk’s hard flesh fill his mouth.

Lance inhaled Hunk’s strong scent and his eyes fluttered shut and his cheek pressed against Hunk’s thigh. It was like every part of his body that had been in high alert was now silenced and he felt so much better. His world was tunneling down to Hunk’s cock in his mouth, his body went slack and relaxed and he hummed absently around his mouthful as Hunk kept petting his hair. 

“There we go, just like that Lance, you’re doing so well for me.” Hunk kept up a murmured stream of praises as he did his best to control his urge to fuck Lance’s warm, perfect mouth and instead memorized the image of Lance kneeling between his thighs and mouth spread out around his cock and the peaceful look on his face. 

“We’ll do this as often as needed okay sweetheart? Whenever you need it,” Hunk promised and he prayed one day it would turn into more, but for now, he was content with helping Lance like this.


	17. Threesome [Keith & Shiro] FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAl CHAPTER
> 
> Kink: Threesome
> 
> Anon on Tumblr wanted: If you're still taking prompts, how about fuck or die with Shklance? Like Lance accidentally ends up as a virgin sacrifice and Shiro and Keith need to take turns fucking him till he's full of cum. By the time they're released, Lance is begging for them to dick him down again. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: threesome, sacrifice Lance, loss of virginity, anal fingering, oral sex, blow job, anal sex, creampie, come kink, dirty talk, begging, bondage, consent is sexy, sloppy seconds

“How did you end up like this again?” Shiro asked as he and Keith tugged lightly at the sturdy cuffs that were keeping Lance spread eagle on a stone slab inside of a temple of the planet they were visiting. 

“They put something in my drink last night and I woke up here this morning, they were going on about me being a sacrifice and then they brought you two in.” Lance was staring at the ceiling of the temple as he fought back both a blush and the erection he was beginning to get as Keith and Shiro looked at him in his naked and bound state. 

“Sacrifice huh? They said something along those lines to us, but they only sacrifice…Huh,” Keith murmured before he stopped what he was doing and exchanged a look with Shiro. Lance gasped unable to help himself when Keith’s face suddenly was in his line of sight, the red Paladin leaning over him with a small smirk on his lips.

“They only sacrifice Virgin’s Lance,” Keith trailed glove-clad knuckles over Lance’s cheeks, tracing the flush on the tanned skin. 

“Oh… Well, let's get me out of here before the thing they want to sacrifice me to decides to come by.” Lance averted his eyes as his body responded to Keith’s touch and the way Shiro’s flesh and metal hands were now on his bare skin and not on the cuffs that kept him in place. 

“We do have a small amount of time before their God is supposed to appear. That must be why they let us in here, they don’t like the sacrifice thing any more than we do,” Shiro murmured as pieces clicked into place.

“Let’s get to it then,” Lance cleared his throat, swallowing down a gasp when Keith dragged his fingers over Lance’s chest, narrowly avoiding Lance’s nipples. 

“They told us the way to save you and that isn’t getting you out of these chains,” Keith said as he shot Shiro one last look before he was hauling himself up onto the slab, straddling Lance’s hips.

“Wha?” Lance squeaked at the sudden movement and forced his cock to stay flaccid and not jump to full hardness at the feeling and sight of Keith on his lap. 

“We just have to get rid of your virginity and between Shiro and myself, it shouldn’t be a problem. What do you say, Lance?” Keith was smiling in a predatory way now and Lance felt heat flood his veins as a wet dream of his started to form in real life.

“Only if you’re comfortable with this Lance, we don’t want to do this without your consent.” Shiro’s voice was steady as he moved into Lance’s line of sight, the scar over his nose was a deeper colour than normal showing he was blushing but his eyes were glinting in a way that matched Keith’s. 

“Yes! I mean, ah I’m more than comfortable with it, I mean. Ahem if you’re sure?” Lance turned his head to the side embarrassed at his outburst of babbling words. 

“Oh we’re sure,” Shiro said simply as he cupped Lance’s cock at the same time Keith bent over and captured Lance’s lips with his own. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth as he bucked his hips up into Shiro’s metal palm. 

Keith easily took control of the kiss, fingers tangling in Lance’s hair as Lance moaned and whined into the other Paladin’s mouth as Shiro began to stroke Lance’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head, smiling when Lance writhed against the chains and Keith’s hold on him. 

“I want your pretty mouth,” Keith panted when he broke the kiss, smirking at the dazed look that was now covering Lance’s face. 

“Go on then,” Lance’s heart sped up in his chest as Keith sat up to undo his pants, his mouth watered as the other Paladin took his hard cock out of his pants. Keith smirked knowingly as he pumped himself before he shifted forward and tapped the head of his cock against Lance’s lips. 

Lance looked up at Keith as he parted his lips and moaned as the Red Paladin filled his mouth with his cock.

Lance sucked experimentally at the hard flesh and let his eyes flutter for a moment at the different, but nice taste. Keith moaned and lifted Lance’s head just enough to get a better angle. Lance relaxed his jaw and stuck his tongue out, allowing Keith to slide his cock in and out of his mouth. Keith was panting as he looked down at the way Lance’s pink lips looked wrapped around his length and the bit of drool that was beginning to form in the corners of his mouth. 

“Damn, that’s good Lance, his mouth Shiro, fuck,” Keith was moving his hips forward and backwards, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

“I’ll try it out later, right now I’m going to get him ready for me,” Shiro sounded amused as he watched as Keith rocked himself in and out of Lance’s mouth and the way the Blue Paladin was flushing and groaning openly. Shiro spotted a bottle of oil of some sort nearby and used the liquid to coat his flesh fingers. Shiro kept his eyes trained on the way Lance’s pucker twitched as he rubbed small circles around the tight muscle with his wet fingers. Lance whined behind Keith’s cock as Shiro eased his wet finger into Lance’s Virgin tight hole. Shiro pressed Lance’s thighs down against the slab and held him in place with ease as he began to open him up on one finger, then two and then three. 

Lance was overwhelmed with unknown but amazing feelings from both Keith’s cock in his mouth and Shiro’s fingers opening him up with skillful ease. Lance curled his toes and fingers as he shuddered and moaned under their combined ministrations. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked as he moved between Lance’s spread legs, using his metal hand to break the chains around his ankles and hefted Lance’s legs up over his hips. 

“You’re going to feel so full Lance, Shiro is so big,” Keith said casually as he let his cock pop from Lance’s wet lips, letting it rest against Lance’s cheek. Lance opened his mouth to reply but instead, a punched out noise fell from his mouth as his eyes rolled up into his head as Shiro slowly pushed into him. 

Keith was right; Shiro was so big and spreading him wide in a way that his fingers and toys had not managed to do before. Lance was trying his best to catch his breath, but it was hard as with each inch Shiro pushed into him made him lose his breath all over again. 

“He’s so tight, fuck,” Shiro swore under his breath as he tightened his grip on Lance’s thighs as his hips finally pressed flush with Lance’s. 

“Look at how good you’re making Shiro feel,” Keith praised as he stroked Lance’s hair, looking at Shiro’s flushed and hazy face over his shoulder.

“Sh-Shiro, K-Keith,” Lance mewled as he let out a long moan as his cock jerked as Shiro began to shallowly thrust into him, before long he was pounding into Lance who was lifting his hips to meet each thrust with a breathy groan. 

“Fuck, I’m too close.” Shiro panted out as he leaned down and sucked at Keith’s neck. Lance watched the two dazed as he took each thrust from Shiro’s powerful hips, feeling the other Paladin’s balls smack against his ass. 

“Go on Shiro, fuck, come in him.” Keith panted out, hand tight around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. 

“Yes, oh fuck, Shiro!” Lance cried out when Keith’s glove-clad hand wrapped around his cock and roughly pumped it. Lance screamed out his release at the same time Shiro moaned as well, spilling his release deep into Lance. 

Lance shuddered and gasped as Shiro settled his legs back down onto the slab as he pulled out, Lance whimpered as he felt a rush of warmth escape him. 

“Oh that’s a nice look for you Lance,” Keith commented as he moved off of Lance’s hips as he settled himself between Lance’s legs, licking his lips at the sight of Shiro’s cum oozing out of Lance’s twitching hole. 

“Keith, come on, more, give me more,” Lance found himself pleading and spread his legs wider. 

“He’s so eager,” Shiro commented as he stroked Lance’s hair as he stood at the side of the slab, watching the two with dark eyes. 

“If we had known we wouldn’t have waited so long to make a move on you,” Keith hummed as he pressed the wet head of his cock against Lance’s loose and sloppy hole. Keith snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock inside of Lance’s used hole with a wet squelching sound. Lance cried out, head falling to the side while Keith groaned and unlike Shiro, he didn’t wait. He began to thrust into Lance, using Shiro’s cum as lube and nailed against Lance’s prostate each time accurately.

Shiro kept petting Lance’s hair, licking his lips at the sight of Keith fucking into Lance, both lost in their pleasure and Lance’s cock now fully erect again. 

Shiro used his metal hand to curl around Lance’s dripping cock and began to stroke him, smiling when Lance keened and jerked his hips as his body convulsed with pleasure. Keith lurched up and gave Lance a dirty kiss as he fucked himself deeper into the brunet. Shiro dug the tip of his thumb into Lance’s wet slit and watched knowingly as Lance jolted up against Keith as the two pulled his second orgasm out of him with surprising ease as he spilled into Shiro’s hand. 

Keith grunted into Lance’s neck as his hips stuttered before stilling and he added his cum to Shiro’s. Lance breathed heavily through his open mouth as he stared up at the ceiling of the temple through hazy eyes and he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

“I think it’s safe to say we can get him out of here now,” Shiro commented as he broke the cuffs around Lance’s wrists as Keith slowly pulled out of Lance, watching intently as his and Shiro’s cum spilled out of Lance’s slightly gaping hole. 

“We can do this again right?” Lance slurred as Shiro lifted him into his arms as Keith draped his jacket over Lance’s naked body. 

“No question,” Keith promised and Shiro showed his agreement by soundly kissing Lance who was left with a dopey smile before he closed his eyes and rested his head against Shiro’s chest as the trio left the temple.


End file.
